


I don't mind you under my skin

by ElizabethKath, SinnersDaughter (ElizabethKath)



Series: I don't mind [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Original Work
Genre: AU, Complete, F/M, Kinky, Mathew is asshole, Meet Jophiel, Strong Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension, came to my randomly at middle of the night, i dont know where im going with this, its also on my wattpad, kind of based on Lucifer from FOX, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/ElizabethKath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/SinnersDaughter
Summary: "Devil's voice is sweet to hear."  -Marilyn MansonWhat if some people were born with angels voice in their heads?And what happens when it belongs to a demon?What happens when it belong to a King of Hell?!What happens when Lucifer himself is with you on every step you take?Welcome to Katherine's and Lucifers life.More likely- hell.A/N: I suck at summary xD





	1. ⛧⛧⛧ I ⛧⛧⛧

 

 

**13th of August 1996**

Late evening in hospital when darkness is pierced by woman's screams.

"It's a girl!" nurse smiled.

"Katherine..."

**2000**

Nothing seemed wrong.

Katherine was a normal 4year old.

Her parents were proud and happy about Katie. That's what they loved to call her as a child.

As some of the children her age Katherine had few imaginary friends. Starting with mermaids and fairies till people her age. The fondest of her friend was the one that always was standing behind her and not really showing his face. He was constantly there but most of his time didn't speak. Katherine just knew that he was there. Also girl had no idea how he looked like or how old he was not to speak that it could be creepy from time to time.

_~Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_

_I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven~_

Katie's grandparents always called her a little devil, because child tended to be devious and rebellious. Although Katie always said that her 'friends' made her do it, only made grown-ups adore her more and easily forgive the girl.

**Summer of 2013**

Katie, admittedly she liked that she was called Kate, loved to spend her summer days visiting dad's grandparents in country side. This year was no exception.

It was getting late and fog took over all the fields. Cuckoo bird starting its daily singing. Making country side that much more relaxing and romantic.

After washing her feet at the river down the hill Kate run up the rock stairs to get inside because dreadful rain clouds could be seen above the forest.

Before going to bed, Kate loved to go up to attic to watch the moon starting it's ascendance from the dark forest trees. Later, when the moon was showing its horns, girl went back to her bedroom.

Everything was fine until girl looked into the mirror.

And that's when everything went spiraling down...


	2. ⛧⛧⛧ II ⛧⛧⛧

**2014**

Rehabilitation Hospital

_~ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? ~_

"Now Katherine, tell me what you saw that night." Dr. Wolker asked Kate.

'Don't you dare to say it!' voice in girls head said.

"I saw... It's just me and no one else." girl looked at the female in front of her.

"Are you sure? Is He speaking with you right now?" doctor wanted to know. Everybody called the voice in Kate's head- He. The voice called itself- The King of Hell.

"No."

'No.'

Kate and voice answered in unison.

'Isn't doctor very oppressive today?' voice said soon after.

Doctor looked upon the girl and eyed her curiously:

"Okay. When was the last time you saw Him or talked with Him?"

'Say... Year!' voice chided.

Young girl furrowed her brows and answered:

"It has been almost two months, ma'am."

"Are you lying to me, Katie?" doctor asked.

'Yes! You were supposed to say a year! Do I need to spell it for you child?!' voice in girls head wasn't happy.

"No. It is the truth." Girl answered.

And this conversation went on for almost two years in total.

Leaving just a broken girl with trust issues, social anxiety and shattered spirit.

**Early 2015**

Katherine was on medicine that silenced all voice in her head. Most of the time while on these meds poor girl had problems with attention span, motivation, ability to stay awake. Until late 2015, when one day the pills run out, and Katherine stopped taking them. Yet she told her parents that medication was running out. This, of course, ended in them being thrown in toilet.

Voice was nowhere to be heard.

"Is he gone?" Kate asked one morning to herself.

There was no one in her head besides her own thoughts. Pleased sight escaped her.

Following week Kate had this urge to do something bad, something that's forbidden.

"What is wrong with me, again?" she said out-loud.

"Have I always been this way?" she whispered and stood in front of her full-length mirror. Looking at it she saw nothing out of ordinary. She closed her eyes.

'Everything is fine, right? I haven't heard that voice in two years nor  have I seen him.'

Well, the girl has seen it or Him just once and even then couldn't make out the face of his. Just his dark hair and expensive looking suit. Kate opened her eyes still standing alone in her room and looking around.

"Everything is just fine." She smiled. Girl went to her nightstand and took comb from it. Silently humming to herself, a song which's tittle was long forgotten. While looking down at her feet she went back to the mirror. Still humming Kate looked up at it.

What she saw next made her drop the comb and freeze.

"Did you miss me, my darling?" Devil himself flashed a teasing smile at you through the reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of the void!
> 
> I am alive 
> 
> Also be ready that there will be a lot of song lyrics in the middles.
> 
> Maybe I will make a Spotify playlist for this book.(says the person with 23 playlist; while creating new ones for her books, oops I did it again...)
> 
> I am sure that I wanted to say something more, but can't quite remember rn... so...
> 
>  
> 
> AND NOW, FEAST MY CHILDREN!


	3. ⛧⛧⛧ III ⛧⛧⛧

**2015**

Seeing Him once again made Kate start to cry.

“You are not real…”she mumbled and covered her face.

“But I am standing right here.” He answered and raised his hands.

“You are just a reflection, made up in my head.” She shook her head in denial.

“A reflection –yes. Made up in your head- don’t think so. At least I don’t think so.” he furrowed his dark eyebrows and pocked his own ribs couple of times.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Kate’s cries got lauder.

“Yeeshh… Keep it down, child, okay? Somebody clearly will think that you might be crazy.” said the Devil.

“Oh, God… he’s not real, not real…” girl fell to her knees.

“Just don’t tell me that you’re going to pray to Him?” Devil rolled his eyes.

“You know, it will just be like calling customer service when they put you on hold.” Devil groaned then mumbled to himself:

“And then there is that annoying jingle that will be stuck in your head for millennia.”

Girl looked at mirror with confusion. What was he talking about?

“You are not real.” she dried her tears in shirt’s sleeve and said in serious tone. At least she tried.

“Wrong, child. I am more real than you’d expect. But peasant can’t reach me.” Devil snickered as his reflection leaned closer to her sitting form.

“Anyway. Are you done with all that..” he gestured to her face “…crying?”

Realizing that she can’t fight this hallucination she sat closer to the mirror and finally really looked at this “devil”.

He had dark hair, almost black. Dark brown eyes on which Kate didn’t dare to linger. Tall as a tree which made her crane her head all the way up from her sitting position just so she could see his face. Wearing an expensive suit just like the first time she saw him.

While she was looking him all over, Devil raised one eyebrow out of boredom.

“Are you done? Starring is known to be quite rude.” He finally snapped.

Her eyes instantly fell to her lap as she whispered an apology.

“Although I didn’t say that you need to stop. Please, go on!” he teased. Kate stole a quick glance at his face seeing the smirk that was adorning his face right now.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t have any questions right now. Because I know that you do. I’m not the one to read minds but…” Devil tilted his head to left.

“If… If you are truly here, which is impossible, how... how do I call you? Because I remember that you didn’t like that doctor Wolker called you just He.” She quietly asked.

“Don’t be shy, ask away. Actually this is rude of me. I know your name, Katherine.” He smiled fondly showing his pearly whites, “My name is Lucifer. Nice to meet me officially, right?” he stretched his hand out as if for her to shake it. Kate looked to the side where according to the mirror he was supposed to be but saw nothing.

“Oh, right. Forgot about that. No touching.” Lucifer answered. Kate could have sworn that she saw something of sadness on his face for a split second.

“Is God real?” Kate asked straight ahead.

“That old man? Unfortunately, yes.” Lucifer sighted.

“What is Hell like?”

“Is it dark in there?”

“Is it really hot?”

“Is everything on fire there?”

“AM I GOING TO HELL?”

Kate had a lot of questions.

“You will be going to one if you won’t stop asking about it.” Lucifer smiled meanly.

Girl retracted to herself.

“Am I insane?” she asked carefully.

“No.” he answered truthfully.

“Then what am I?”

“You are one of those rare people who got an angel assigned to them. I wasn’t supposed to be on daddy’s peasant protection initiative. I’m not an angel…” he was interrupted by Kate:

“Fallen angel. Still angel none or less.”

“Riiight.” Lucifer said still not convinced.

“So you are telling me that I somehow ended up with the King of Hell as guardian angel?” she didn’t want to believe it.

“Not a guardian. Nor angel. Let’s say that I am your… advisor.” He smiled at his comparison.

“Wait until my mom hears about this. Lucifer is my fucking lawyer!” girl squealed.

“You can’t tell anyone.” He said.

“What?!”

“You do remember what happened first time, don’t you?” he didn’t believe what she had said.

“That was your fault!” she whisper shouted at him.

“Maybe, I am not supposed to show myself in any form, so.” He shrugged.

“WHAT??!?!?!” Kate jumped up. He still was taller that her almost by a foot.

“Oh, look, our first fight.” Lucifer cooed.

“I _will_ fucking murder you!!!” she screamed at top of her lungs when everything turned black.


	4. ⛧⛧⛧IV ⛧⛧⛧

**2015**

 

Kate woke up in her bed the next morning. She had sworn that she passed out on the floor opposite mirror.

“It was just a fucking nightmare.” Girl sighted end went downstairs.

“Good morning, Katie.” mother said.

“‘Morning, mom.” Kate said and took seat at the table and looked down at her cereal bowl.

“Did you have bad dream last night? We heard you scream late at night.” mother looked at her daughter.

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I was trapped in a… Someone was… I was trapped in a glass box.” Kate tried to explain and started to eat her breakfast.

‘Well, if a nightmare was dressed in a suit and **_I_** was actually the one trapped in a mirror, then yes.’ Devil spoke in her head which made girl to choke on her food.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” mother rushed to her side.

“Yeah… *cough, cough* I’m… fine…” girl said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t eat that fast, Katie.” mother laughed.

 

Of course, if a child has been to a rehab, he won’t go to the public school. Same with Kate. She had private teacher, naturally she’s homeschooled. And yet, when she talked with people she called it high school.

After the voice in her head this morning, Kate was on edge all day. She didn’t want him back.

 

**Early  2016**

 

At first Kate tried to ignore the voice of a Devil in her head. Until she asked him:

“What do you want? AND can you go away?”

To which he simply answered:

“Dad didn’t give me any instructions. If you think about it, then nobody gave me instructions. And to answer second question, no, but I wish so too.”

In that moment Kate realized that she’s stuck with him for a while.

She had to admit that everything kind of seemed fine when they made _/she made/_ some ground rules:

  * No appearing in mirror if Kate herself hasn’t asked for it.
  * No talking in her head when she is with other people.
  * No disturbing of her sleep.
  * Talking to her only when she has requested it.
  * No funny business.



The last one made Lucifer laugh every single time while he had no idea what girl meant with that.

“You are here just to be my advisor. That’s all, understand?” she once asked looking into the mirror where Lucifer was standing opposite her as if he was her reflection.

“Yes, of course, Katherine.” Lucifer held up his hands in mock surrender. Even though he knew that girl will need his help a lot more that she liked to admit.

The rules seemed to be working fine the first four days until Lucifer grew bored. So, next fifteen to sixteen times Kate needed to remind him of the rules. Until she understood that it is no use and the Devil will do as he pleases. Sometimes she felt that she might be talking to a child not a grown-up person. Okay, he quite wasn’t a person, more like a demon or something.

 

_~ My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don’t leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I’m with out_

_I’m so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing_

_I’m living for ~_


	5. ⛧⛧⛧V⛧⛧⛧

****Current time** **

Somehow Kate had managed to survive with the devil inside her head. From time to time it became irritating or tiring but Lucifer was always there to explain how useful he could be. That didn’t make things better.

You know that awkward moment when you are done with high school and need to decide what to do next? Well, Kate was dealing with this struggle kind of right now. And Lucifer’s constant presence in her head didn’t help either.

‘How about, you take a break from school… for a… ever?’ Lucifer’s voice chided in her head as girl was visiting some universities.

‘I need to do something with my life `Cifer. You wouldn’t like that I am nagging all the time without stopping, right?’ Kate said in her head and smirked at his nickname that she had given him.

‘Stop calling me like that.’ Lucifer groaned.

‘How about no? Besides, you like it when I call you like that.’

After that, devil didn’t answer anymore. Kate wondered where he was at moments like these. Maybe she is really just going insane?

For her, school was still in session, but she needed to find some university of sorts. She really wanted to become artist, but her dad said that you can’t earn enough money for living if you aren’t world known artist. Yeah, well, he didn’t know that Kate had her own web page with online shop. And honestly she had made some pretty good money. At least, enough to buy drawing tablet and new paints. Then there was Lucifer who constantly asked for her to draw naked girls.

This once led to an interesting conversation between two of them. Kate was sitting at her desk and looking into the mirror in front of her, trying to understand how to draw certain angle for head and hand movement.

‘Why don’t you draw yourself?’ Lucifer had asked.

“I’m just making reference sheet, Lucifer. Besides I have no time to draw myself.” Kate had come so accustom with Lucifer’s voice in her head that she sometimes tended to speak out loud to him even though no one could hear him.

‘But why can’t you find time and draw your own portrait. For example, naked?’ he asked with no shame, whatsoever.

“My drawings are not a place where you can ogle on naked girls, Lucifer. Please, understand that.” Kate sighted and started to make light sketch. This conversation made Kate start to wonder.

“Have you seen…? Aamm… Lucifer, have you seen me naked?” Kate carefully asked. She looked behind her in her full length mirror. Where she saw Lucifer grinning until he started to laugh.

“No, of course, not.” He said through laughing. Kate did want to believe him but right now she couldn’t.

“I am telling truth.” He said seriously when he saw fear behind girl’s eyes.

“When I’m talking in your head, I can’t see you.” He continued.

“What about mirrors?” Kate inclined her towards the big mirror.

“If you stand naked in front of it then I might see. But from the time I have known you I learned that you have more decency than that, Katherine.” Lucifer explained in calm tone.

“So, you haven’t seen me naked?” she asked just to be clear.

“As I said, no.” He answered her question.

“I might be The Devil, but I have respect for you. Even though, I am stuck here in your head.” King of Hell continued and then disappeared from mirror before Kate could ask anything else.

That day Kate learned couple more things about the King of Hell. First, Devil hasn’t seen her naked which was a relief. Second, he called her decent. And lastly, Lucifer respected her. And with the last one she could live with.


	6. ⛧⛧⛧ VI ⛧⛧⛧

Everything was fine. Kate found summer job at the local café. She needed some extra money for school because she wasn’t fan of student loans. The café itself wasn’t really crowded, for which Kate was thank full. The less people Lucifer could see through her eyes, the better. No one was interested in his thoughts of fashion, looks or anything for that matter. At social events and places like this café Kate had to remember that she can’t speak out loud to Lucifer like she does in her bedroom. And right there, like how kinky it sounded, that was the truth.

Slowly this became Kate’s daily routine with occasional Lucifer thrown in the mix.

 

**Later at night**

It was raining outside and sound of rain hitting window lulled Kate to sleep. Everyone in house was probably sleeping already. This night Kate had restless sleep yet full of dreams and nightmares.

_~Take a breath; Rest your head; Close your eyes; You’re alright; Just lay down; Turn my side; Do you feel my heat on your skin? Take off your clothes; Blow out the fire; Don’t be so shy; You’re alright; You’re alright; Take off my clothes; Oh, bless me, father…~_

_“I was told that Satan could be beautiful.” She whispered as her fingers caressed his jaw. Sensation foreign to the touch._

_“I was told that Satan is my enemy.” She continued as his lips left feather like touch on her neck._

_“I was told that Satan’s target is your mind.” She gasped as her hands pulled on his dark hair._

_“I was told to fear Satan.” She moaned as his hands ventured down her naked body._

_“And if this is Hell, I don’t need Heaven.” She whispered once again as their lips met in passionate kiss._

_“The devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns, darling. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for…Katherine…” he mumbled against her lips as his dark eyes bore in hers. And he sees a bit of himself in her angelic eyes._

_‘God is love, but Satan does that thing with his tongue that you love.’ She chanted in her head as his wicked grin disappeared between her thighs._

Next moment Kate wakes up with a laud gasp. Checking her surroundings and realizing that she’s all alone, girl let out reviled sight. She woke up not only disturbed by this dream but also wet.

“Shit!” she swore and changed her clothes. Not before taking cold shower in middle of the night.

Why did she even have this dream? There was no real explanation for this.

Soon after she got out of the shower and changed in clean clothes. With a tired look on her face she looked in bathrooms mirror.

“Well you look like you have seen a ghost.” Lucifer suddenly reappeared in mirror and laughed. Kate immediately jumped away from mirror.

“Says the one that mythically appeared in my mirror.” Kate hissed in return.

“Calm down, tiger! What’s gotten into you?” Lucifer asked.

“How do you know that I am awake?” she asked instead.

“I don’t really know.” He seemed distressed by his own answer. “I kind of felt it?”

“Fine, whatever. I just had a bad dream. That’s all.” Kate sighted and steadied herself on sinks edges. Was it even a bad dream?

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered.

“NO!” she answered without thinking.

“Okay..?” he looked at curiously.

“You can’t read my mind, right?” Kate asked when she saw that Lucifer was staring at her.

“No. I have already said that.” He said not taking his eyes off of her. She just nodded at that.

“What?!” she snapped soon after when Lucifer still looking at her.

“It was about boy?” Lucifer asked.

No, more like a man. She thought but said nothing.

“Am I right? … Yes, it was a boy and…and…” Lucifer cocked his head to side and studied her furthermore.

“And by the fact that you just took shower in middle of the night I assume that it was actually quite pleasant dream.” He grinned at his discovery.

“Fuck off, ‘Cifer!” Kate mumbled and stared daggers at him. Lucifer was still grinning.

“I’m going to bed. So you can go.” Kate soon continued and splashed water on the mirror. That always seemed to help to get away him from the reflection.

‘Have pleasant dreams.’ Lucifer said before disappearing for the rest of the night.

“Good night, Lucifer.” Kate rolled eyes in annoyance and went back to bed with hopes that the dream won’t appear again.


	7. ⛧⛧⛧ VII ⛧⛧⛧

Next week was literate hell for her. Every time that Lucifer appeared she remembered that damned dream. And she had to shoo him away. Not that he was pleased about it. He clearly wanted to know who was dream about.

Also it was the reason why she now _always_ before bed covered her full-length mirror. Just so he couldn’t make any funny business.

“Why do you cover it? I would never stare at you while you sleep.” He protested first time she covered mirror.

“Then why do you care, hm?” she said and rose on her tip-toes to reach all the way up.

“You know it’s dark underneath here.” He showed his dissatisfaction.

“You are King of Hell and scared of dark?” Kate asked and revealed mirror back again and looked at him in the mirrors reflection.

“No. Besides there is light in Hell.” He retorted. Kate looked at him.

“Tell me about it.” She asked him and sat on ground. He looked down on her. Contemplating if he should tell her. To be frank, Lucifer actually didn’t know what he wasn’t supposed to tell her because he wasn’t supposed to be on this peasant protective initiative on first place. Was this God punishing him even more, like Hell wasn’t punishment itself?

“What do you want to know?” he asked as armchair appeared behind him and he sat down.

“Are people really punished there?” Kate asked.

“Yes and no. We punish their souls not people.”

“Who are these we?” she asked further.

“Me and my demons.” He simply answered.

“Oh, okay… What is Hell like?”

Lucifer sighted and then smirked at her:

“It would be as same as me asking you what is sex like, or what it is to hear to a deaf person.”

At first Kate didn’t realize what he said. Until, she looked at him with eyes full of shock. How the fuck did he knew that she was still a virgin?!?!

“Devil has his tricks.” He chuckled.

“Anyhow, I can’t describe Hell for you.” Lucifer continued.

“Because you’re reliving your worst nightmare over and over again? And that nightmare is different for each person?” Kate asked.

“Yes, and I thought you wanted to know more about Hell, but it looks like you already know everything.” He said standing up.

“But I have other questions.” She looked up at him. He sighted and sat down again. If anyone walked in they would see a bizarre view: girl sitting in front of a mirror talking to her reflection. But if you knew better then you’d see her talking not to her own reflection but with a man dressed in suit- The Devil himself.

“Like?” He raised one dark eyebrow.

“So… From my understanding, there are other people like me with their angels and demons?”

“Yes, but only angels. Dad doesn’t approve of demons.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and glass of drink appeared in his left hand.

For a moment Kate stared at the glass but said nothing, after all he was godlike creature.

“I thought that God loves everyone equally, guess not. Can I meet other people who have their guardian angels?” Kate didn’t see how Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at saying ‘guardian angels’.

“Why do you want to meet them? Or should I ask who you want to meet: people or the angels?” he tipped glass at her.

“Both.” She answered.

“People don’t see their angels and you sure as fuck won’t see them too.” Lucifer sipped on his drink.

“And then there’s you.” She said skeptically.

“I am no angel.” He said in between sips.

“And one more thing before I cover the mirror and go to bed.” She said getting up. He inclined his head for her to continue.

“Can you have physical form?”

Lucifer was little surprised by this question.

“What do you mean? You see me, doesn’t it answer your question?” he carefully asked.

“Not… Yes. Yes, it does. Good night, Lucifer.” Kate sighted and stood closer to mirror preparing to cover it up again.

“Have pleasant dreams, Katherine.” Lucifer stood, nodded his head and vanished.

Young lady was left there with her reflection and nothing more.


	8. ⛧⛧⛧VIII⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYOO.  
> I am not dead, see?

While working in café Kate made enough money for her to rent her own little place closer to her chosen university. And somehow that came as a relief that she won’t need to answer to her parents anymore. Also they were happy that their daughter was doing so well.

It turned out that her boss was really nice and offered her to work at the same café just closer to her new flat. Kate was flowing with killer overjoy. Even when Lucifer appeared all she could do was to boast about her new job place and her own flat. And in no time she had her stuff packed and ready to go. Last party with her family and some friends and she was done and ready to go. Even Lucifer, somewhat proud of her in his own way. Not that he actually said it out loud.

 

**At her new flat**

Kate had to admit that she was too lazy to unbox all boxes at once. Lucifer wasn’t happy about them either.

“You are not living here, I am.” She said out loud. At least now she could talk loud with Lucifer and no one would judge her.

‘Show off.’ Lucifer only answered.

“Not showing off, just living in the way I want.” She smiled and started opening the boxes.

 

The new café was even bigger than the one at home. And that meant more work, but possibly bigger salary. Kate was not going to complain about that. She had to also admit that some of the customers were truly tasty eye candy. Another thing, that she can’t tell Lucifer. That creature tended to be quite judgmental of her choices.

‘That is why I am here in the first place.’ Lucifer reminded her.

‘Still I am not saying anything about the people I like or who I like.’ She said in her head.

‘And why is that?’ he asked.

‘Like I said you are way too judgmental, Lucifer.’ She groaned internally.

‘Try me.’ He dared you.

‘Fine. How about the one in third booth?’ she offered while drying a coffee mug.

‘I think I have underestimated your taste in men, Katherine.’ Lucifer sighted.

‘The fuck is that supposed to mean?’ Kate yelled in her head.

‘This is why I don’t ask for your opinion in men, Lucifer. You don’t even know him!’ she continued and took next mug to dry.

‘Oh, come on!’ Lucifer groaned.

And Kate gathered all her courage and asked about a guy that she had been crushing for a while since working here.

‘How about him?’ she said and bit her lip. Lucifer hated when she did it, for his own dumb reason, even though he didn’t comment on it, simply answered her question:

‘He…’ Lucifer started but didn’t finish. Through her eyes he saw something that Kate couldn’t nor the boy that she so sub-concisely lusted after nor anyone else. There, behind the young boy, was standing an angel.


	9. ⛧⛧⛧IX⛧⛧⛧

After asking Lucifer about the guy she was crushing on, he didn’t answer and just disappeared for the day.

Was he that bad? Yes, she said that she doesn’t need his opinion in this matter, but somehow she trusted his judgment even if it sounded so wrong.

You know the saying: mention of devil and he will appear? Yeah, well this time it wasn’t Lucifer but her “crush”.

“Hi, I just saw this cute girl standing here and thought what could be her name.” the guy smiled at her and read her name tag. Of course he wouldn’t know her name if she didn’t have a chance to serve him at the café.

“Katherine. Nice to meet you. I’m Mathew.” He extended his hand and Kate shook it.

“Hi, but please call me Kate.” She smiled. Lucifer was only one who actually called her by her full name and somehow she didn’t mind that.

“Kate. I like it. Short and catchy.” He smiled. And in next half an hour they had a nice conversation, learning about each other. After the work Kate went home with one more contact in her phone.

When she was getting ready bed only then she remembered about Lucifer. And walking to the full-length mirror once again Kate looked into it.

“Lucifer?” she silently asked. Nothing.

“The fuck do you do to get Satan appear now?” she cursed under her nose.

“What?” suddenly came a replay from a mirror indicating Devils presence in this room.

“Hi, mister Devil. You didn’t answer my question at the café and just left, why?” Kate asked straight forward.

“Reasons.” Lucifer answered and putted his hands in pockets.

“There’s always ‘reasons, Katherine’. I want a sold answer Lucifer. For once.” Kate demanded. That made Lucifer to tap his foot in impatience.

“So your judgmental personality again had something to say about Mathew?” Kate continued. Lucifer new very well who was Mathew; he had been doing his research.

“No, Katherine. You didn’t see what I did.” Lucifer said before she could say anything else.

“Like what?”

“He wasn’t alone. He was with a female.” Lucifer explained.

“I didn’t see any female with him.” Kate defended.

“You don’t see angels and neither does he.” Lucifer draw halo above his head with a hand.

“You mean he’s just like me?” Kate was surprised and elated.

“Except Jophiel is angel and I’m not.” Lucifer continued.

“We have so much in common.” Kate talked more to herself than Lucifer.

“He doesn’t know about her existence, Katherine. And you shouldn’t have too.” Lucifer winced at the last sentence he said.

“I already know about you, so what do I have to lose?” Kate asked.

“Besides who would ever believe a girl who was in rehab because her friend Devil can see angels behind some people.” When she said it something clicked in her head.

“Lucifer?” she looked at him as he was fishing cigarette out of pack.

“Hm?” he hummed and lighted the cigarette.

“If you see angels behind people, does that mean that angels see you behind me?” Kate asked and eyed Lucifer.

“Yes.” He answered as he blew out smoke. Kate could swear that she smelled the smoke in her room.

“Do they always see you behind me?” She wanted to make things clear.

Lucifer took long drag before answering her question.

“No. As I don’t always see them.” _But I tend to stay around longer than you think._ He wanted to say but didn’t.

“So this, Jopiel, who’s she?” Kate wanted to know more about female angel.

“Jophiel.” Corrected Lucifer.

“Beautiful sister of mine.” Lucifer snarled as he blew out more smoke that enveloped air around him.

“She’s supposed to be angel of wisdom, understanding and judgment. So I am not the judge-y one in family.” Lucifer explained more.

“God, I would love to meet her. She sounds amazing.” Kate tapped her chin.

“If you’re asking Him for a chance to meet an angel… well… Good luck.” Lucifer tapped ash off of his cigarette. It fell to the floor but before it could reach it, ash evaporated into thin air.

“Is that all for tonight?” he asked looking into the watch he had on his hand. Kate merely nodded.

“Pleasant dreams, Katherine.” Lucifer bid farewell and was gone from mirror. Kate looked at mirror once more. Only smoke of his cigarette still lingered in reflection. Until it disappeared too.

But in her head stayed one thought only: she kind of has met an angel…

Small smile was playing on her lips as she went to bed.


	10. ⛧⛧⛧X⛧⛧⛧

After last night’s talk with Lucifer, Kate wanted to meet Mathew even more right now. He had told her that he will be at café today too.

Twenty minutes before ending of her last shift there was a bell, indicating new customer’s arrival. Kate looked up and saw Mathew coming towards counter. He smiled to her and Kate smiled in return. Everything with Mathew felt so easy from the first minute. Maybe the angel at his side made it easier to talk with him? Kate wondered for a time how did this angel look like. Lucifer called her beautiful and knowing his standards she must be real beauty.

“Are you okay?” Mathew asked her when she seemed to be zoning out.

“Yeah… Sorry about that. What were you saying again?” she looked down in embarrassment of her mistake.

“I was asking if you are free this evening. There is this new movie at theater and I have two tickets… and I was thinking… If you wanted to come with me?” Mathew asked as his cheeks turned rosy.

“Yes. I would be glad to come to a movie with you.” She smiled.

“How about we meet at theater at 8?” she continued soon after. One thing she learned from her parents, don’t say where you live to a person you hardly know.

“Your answer just made me much happier.” Mathew said and suddenly his phone rang.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” He apologized. Kate just nodded. Mathew looked at her while on the phone when his eyebrows furrowed at her. Kate cocked her head to side and looked at Mathew.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

“No..nothing. I gave to go now. See you later.” He rushed away before glancing behind her.

“Bye.” Kate said and turned around. No one was there except her co-worker Jill.

“Is everything okay?” Jill asked.

“Yeah. I think I am going on a date tonight.” Kate squealed.

 

**Later, after work**

Kate run home to her flat overjoyed. It has been forever since her last date. Back at home there actually was no one that Kate liked so dating was out of question. She jumped quickly into the shower. The cold water reminded her of the dream that she had all those nights before. Pleasant shiver run down her spine at that memory. She looked behind her shoulder and bit her lip. She had to admit that the dream was good. Even, if it was with the Devil.

She then runs to the small vanity mirror to do her make-up. Simple cat eye, some nude lipstick and little bit of blush. And now the hard part: what to wear. Kate looked into her closet. She didn’t own ton of clothes but she had enough. She pulled out lacey sundress. Looking into mirror she just shook her head.

Jeans with hoodie? No.

Skirt and blouse? No.

Shorts with tee? No!

“Fucking hell!!!” Kate exclaimed and rubbed her eyes still standing in front of a mirror.

“What do you want to do with Hell, exactly?” Lucifer asked grinning at her while trapped in a mirror.

“I am at crises right now!” Kate didn’t even look at him. He just looked at her then behind her where was a pile of clothes, then at the same looking floor and closet.

“What occasion?” he simply asked.

“God damned movie night!” Kate groaned.

“Didn’t know that He has damned that too.” Lucifer mused.

“Shut it, ‘Cifer, you are not helping!” She pulled at her hair. She used that nickname whenever she felt at edge with him or needed to get his attention.

“Black jeans, dark blouse, those heels, your leather jacket and a black clutch.” Lucifer told and put his hands behind his back.

“Excuse me?!” Kate exclaimed.

“Black jeans, dark blouse, those heels, your leather jacket and a black clutch.” He repeated with a raise of his chin motioning towards the mess in a bed. She run to bed to find every item Lucifer named.

“What about hair?!” Kate yelled from behind of a screen where she was changing.

“High ponytail?” Lucifer offered.

“Simply genius!” Kate mused from other side. After five minutes she came out of the shielding ways of her screen and stood in front of mirror. Next second Lucifer was out of her way and was standing behind her. Kate always had to check if he actually was there or not. Nothing had changed and he still was _just reflection._

Kate marveled at the fact how good and stunning she looked. What she didn’t see was the look Lucifer giving her. Proud of his job and lust in his dark eyes. If only he could touch her. He softly bit inside of his lip and smirked.

“Where are we going?” he asked admiring her backside quite shamelessly. Kate had no time to look at him. She was doing last touch-ups of her make-up.

“I have a date night. With Mathew.” She said while putting on mascara. Next second Kate couldn’t see her own reflection.

“With him?!” Lucifer’s eyes flashed dangerously red as he hissed. Making Kate to take step back from the mirror.

“Lucifer, you are in my way, move!” Kate didn’t seem to be affected by his gaze. Lucifer stood his ground.

“Is this because your sister is Mathew’s guardian angel?!” Kate asked; her hands on hips.

“Of course, it fucking is, Katherine! I know her! She sounds all white feathers and understanding, but have you met her? I don’t think so. She’s going to put you in the ground!” Lucifer spat. Kate just looked at him with no emotions.

So this was the Devil. The one that could confuse you, rush you, push you, frighten you, worry you and condemn you.

She didn’t know his sister, but right now Kate could tell which of siblings had issues with judgment. And it was clearly Lucifer.

She turned to look at her nightstand. She and Lucifer both new very well what was stored in last drawer’s deepest end. Kate slowly turned to walk towards it. Lucifer looked at her then at nightstand.

“Katherine…” Lucifer whispered. She didn’t stop.

“Katherine, don’t you dare! Don’t! It’s not worth it! I will be gone! Don’t take those damned pills! _Please!_ I will be good! I won’t stop you! _Please!_ ” Lucifer shouted as Kate already was holding the pills in her hand and looking at them before popping meds in her mouth.

 _Who knew that Devil could plead?_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. The sour taste of pills in her mouth made her sick. Opening her eyes once again she looked at the mirror. Just old simple mirror in her half-empty room. Looking at time she grabbed the clutch and went out the door.

_Could Devil even be good at all?_


	11. ⛧⛧⛧XI⛧⛧⛧

Kate came home very late feeling tired. Not just because of the wonderful night she had but also from the pills she had taken earlier. She sat on bed and rubbed her eyes. Was taking those pills good idea? So only she could feel this shitty afterwards? So many questions not enough strength to answer them all. Yet Lucifer hasn’t been heard all night. Maybe it was a good sign for a while. Kate slowly laid down on bed.

“I‘m just gonna rest a little before changing my clothes.” She yawned and closed her eyes.

 

Because of the medication Kate had problems getting up. She almost slept through all of alarms. Groaning out loud she stretched her tired muscles.

“I want to sleep so much…” she yawned and realized that she had fallen asleep in last night’s clothes. Every piece of clothing wrinkled, jeans feeling way too tight for her liking, make-up smudged making her to look like raccoon. Kate unwillingly shuffled her soring legs to shower. Hoping that maybe cold water will help her to wake up. _Not._

Grabbing light breakfast Kate rushed back to work. Wondering where was Lucifer because meds should have worn out by now. Usually he was around in mornings whining about the fact why she had to wake up so early. Actually that wasn’t real reason why she enjoyed his company in mornings. She liked when somebody, in this case Lucifer, said good mornings and wished luck for rest of the day. Well, until he disappeared for his own evil or good bidding that he does.

 

Kate made her way to the café. Not really wanting to do anything today. Thank God, she only had to work till lunch time.

People come and go as they used to. Kate felt kind of bored because Lucifer tended to be around in these hours to make some company for her lonely thoughts. Even if he chimed in for a minute. That gave girl impression that Devil actually cared being around her. As it seemed, not today.

Kate was ready to end her shift when Mathew once again comes in café. Kate immediately smiled and all thoughts of Lucifer were dismissed.

“Hi, pretty girl!” Mathew smiled and putted little teddy bear on counter in front of Kate.

“Hey, Matt.” She smiled in return.

“Is that for me?” she smiled cheeky and pointed at small bear.

“I would think so. Yes, it’s for you.” He smiled. Kate grabbed bear in her right hand and leaned over the counter to hug Mathew.

“Thank you, thank you, and thank you.” Kate smiled.

“Just a little thing to say that I really enjoyed last night.” Mathew smiled after the unexpected hug.

“Yeah, the movie was great.” Kate said.

“Glad you liked it. We could watch some more movies some other time?” Mathew suggested.

“How about we make pizza night? I have been known to make great pizza.” Kate smiled and then laughed.

“Sounds interesting.” Mathew smiled and acted as if he’s in deep thought.

“How about my place, then?” Kate blurted. _Shit, she wasn’t supposed to say it._

“I mean..” she wanted to correct but Mathew was faster.

“I like it. So tonight? Let’s say at 8?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll later text you the address?” Kate smiled and putted loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Okay. Till tonight, pizza girl.” Mathew chuckled and leaned over counter to give kiss on her cheek. Making Kate to look down like a little school girl.

“See you later, Matt.” She whispered and smiled at him.

Did she just make a mistake? Was this way _too fast?_


	12. ⛧⛧⛧XII⛧⛧⛧

After her talk with Mathew Kate rushed to finish work and run home.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…” Kate mumbled all the way back home.

Running in her room Kate briefly stopped by the mirror. Grabbed red lipstick and wrote on:

NO WORD ABOUT YESTERDAY

 

Then she looked around her little flat. Kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Real _fucking_ estate.

“I am so fucked…” she thought out loud. Kate didn’t realize that she had been standing in front of a mirror for a while.

“Lucifer? Are you there?” she asked to mirror. Nothing.

“Come on ‘Cifer! I need you!” Kate impatiently looked around.

“Like right now!” she whined. Next second Lucifer appeared in mirror hands behind his back. His dark eyes scanned the red lipstick letters.

“Called?” He emotionlessly looked at her.

“I have a problem. A major problem.” She said. He nodded his head as asking for her to continue.

“I kind of told Mathew that we could have pizza night at MY place.” Kate explained. Lucifer didn’t answer.

“Do you see my problem?” she continued. She saw Lucifer thinking so Kate sighted and explained further.

“My flat is _so small_ that it will look like I am trying to pull him in bed which I definitely don’t want to. At least not now.” She shrugged at last part.

“Do you see my problem now, Lucifer?” she looked at him. Lucifer wanted to say that she should cancel her ‘second date’ but thought better and kept his mouth shut. He putted his hands in pants pockets. Realizing that there, in right pocket, were keys. He looked at them and rolled his eyes when an idea came to him.

“What should I do?!” Kate paced around her small bedroom.

Lucifer cleared his throat obtaining girls attention. Kate stood opposite him.

“Keys are on the bed. Address is written on a piece of paper next to them. Your bedroom is first door on right. And don’t touch my bar.” Lucifer listed all the things nonchalantly.

Kate barely grabbed anything what he said and turned around to look at her bed. And indeed there on bed were the mentioned items which weren’t there before.

“How?” she barely whispered. She looked at the keys and note. Seeing address her mouth hangs open. Then she looked at the keys. There was one key with number 666 on it which she assumed were the key she needed. Second were cars keys, and two others that she didn’t know what their purposes were.

“So… What are these other keys?” she asked him.

“None of your business, right?” he gave her annoyed smile.

“Okay. And the car?”

“Also none of your business.” answered Devil.

“Don’t lose them. I want them back by tomorrows 10 o’clock. Understood?” Lucifer pointed finger at her.

“Fine, fine. How… Where should I leave them?” this concept seemed difficult for Kate.

“Leave them where you took them from.” Was his simple answer.

“Okay… Why do you have these?” Kate indicated to all keys.

“Devil needs his share of fun too, doesn’t he?” He smiled even thought it was stiff.

“Is that all?” he said soon after and all emotions were drained from his face once again.

“Yes. Thanks.” She said and smiled at him then shyly looked down at keys in her hands. He nodded and wanted to disappear when Kate’s whisper stopped him.

“Amm… Lucifer?... will you… Will you be looking over me?” Kate hopefully looked at the King of Hell which, in her opinion, had greater things to do then look after this mortal girl.

“You know that I am not your guardian.” He said harshly, bored by the fact that he needed to remind her again. Girl nodded and looked down again.

“But, yes, I will be looking over you.” He finally sighted. Kate let out unsteady breath that she didn’t know she held. Devil looked at the girl who suddenly looked so fragile and shy before him.

“Is that all, Katherine?” he spoke softly now.

“Yes, thank you, Lucifer.” She gave him a small smile.

Lucifer nodded and glanced at the red lipstick again, then disappeared.

Kate sighted and looked at the mirror. Taking a napkin she cleaned the red letters off.

“Good luck me. I will need it so I don’t burn that damned pizza.” She laughed to herself. Grabbing piece of paper with address and keys Kate was ready to explore this flat that Lucifer owns.


	13. ⛧⛧⛧XIII⛧⛧⛧

Okay. Okay. Kate had to stop to take a moment and realize where the fuck she was standing right now. At start she had thought that he owned simple flat, you know, why would Devil need something on Earth. Then she got the keys with number 666 on them, real cliché, right? Then, she goes to the given address. Building looking posh and fancy and blah blah. Then finds the right number and goes in.

“Is this his way of saying I own _JUST A_ FLAT?” Kate said out loud once she was inside the apartment. Does he knows the difference between flat and rich ass apartment? _Who’s show off now?_

“Why does he even own this?” she couldn’t understand. Actually she didn’t have time to understand. The moment she realized that his kitchen is empty of the foods Kate new she had to do serious shopping right now. So he doesn’t eat at home or he actually didn’t live here. Neither of the options surprised her.

“Whatever.” She mumbled and carefully typed address to Mathew.

-You are sure this is your address? - came replay from Mathew.

-Yes. What about it? - She typed back.

-Never mind. See you @ 8? - She received message.

-Ye- she smiled at her own replay.

-Looking forward to it :*- Mathew answered and it was a que that Kate had to get ready for evening. Have to go home and find some clothes. Also need to go grocery shopping.

While she was at home she looked at the mirror. A bit hoping, that Lucifer could appear. But he didn’t. So in her biggest handbag Kate putted some clothes. Then with taxi took them to apartment. After that she dragged her feet to closest grocery shop. And buying everything for making pizzas with different toppings, she headed back to Devil’s place.

Once there, Kate went to change. The bedroom was spacious and well decorated. Putting on her favorite black leggings and grey t-shirt with snarky comment on it, she was ready to slice and dice ingredients. Why did she even buy this much of everything? There is no way that two people could eat all of this. And she wonders where all of her money goes. Putting that aside Kate’s eyes glanced at the bar that Lucifer didn’t allow touching. Maybe he won't notice if one bottle goes missing? Kate slipped out of her seat and went closer to the bar. Not that she really understood anything form drinks. She wasn’t the person to actually get drunk. So she decided that Mathew would help her choose what to drink. _Just to remember not too much. That shouldn’t be a problem._ Kate thought that she can hold her liquor good for a person who doesn’t drink regularly.

No worries, right?


	14. ⛧⛧⛧XIV⛧⛧⛧

**8 o’clock**

To say that Kate was nervous was an understatement. She was freaking out. She had no idea what to do. Too many doubtful thoughts. Maybe this was a mistake? Was it way too fast? But he was cute. And had a nice personality. What to do, what to do. He’s going to be here any second now.

“Calm down. Take deep breath.” She said to herself. Subconsciously she wanted that Lucifer would be here and calm her down. But she has been asking him for favors way too much recently. Kate was interrupted from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit!” Kate squealed and got up from sofa to run to door.

“Hi.” Smiled Mathew as Kate opened door.

“Hey.” She smiled in return and hugged him. ”Come in, come in.”

 

Somehow they had ended opening a bottle of red wine and eating the third pizza that night. Sitting on sofa and talking about everything.

“You think that you had bad childhood? Oh man, you haven’t met me!” Kate laughed as she and Mathew was emptying another glass of wine. Both of them talked about the childhood memories.

“That’s why I am here. To know more about you.” Mathew smiled at her fondly. Kate blushed. _Was it because of what Mathew said or because she was getting tipsy?_ She cleared her throat and continued to tell about herself.

“There have been a lot of weird things going on in my life, Mathew.” She said as if in deep thought.

“Do you want to talk about them?” he asked.

“Well. There’s nothing to hide, right?” she took sip from her glass. Mathew doing the same.

“When I say this, don’t judge me, okay?” she looked at Mathew. He nodded at her.

“Part of my life I have spent in hospitals. Which is why I am home schooled.” She stared.

“What happened?” Mathew asked and took hold of her hand.

“Let’s just say that there are a lot of different ways of meeting different people.” She smiled sadly at him.

“Was this friend of yours?” he asked next.

Did she consider Him as a friend?

“Yeah, you could say that.” She said as her eyes were fixated on the glass in hand swirling the red liquid.

“You are still friends with this person? They should pay for the things that have happened to you Kate.” Mathew said and clicked his glass to hers to get her attention.

“I’m kind of stuck with him. He’s the only person that I know here, besides you. Also he has helped me a lot, actually.” Kate shrugged.

“I understand but shouldn’t he pay for what he has done?” Mathew asked.

“I think he kind of already does.” Kate thought about the fact that Lucifer is stuck with her against his will.

“How can you live with yourself knowing that he has done so much of bad things to you?” Mathew wanted to know.

“He’s a good friend, Mathew.” Kate looked at him. “And that’s why I am thankful for him.”

“Okay. Enough of people who have been shitty. Let’s talk about something else.” Mathew smiled at her. Kate cringed at words ‘people who have been shitty’. Was Lucifer a bad friend to have? _He’s just an advisor, right?_ And so the evening talks continued until it was almost midnight. Chatting with Mathew was so fun and easy. Kate hasn’t talked with anybody like that for a while. Lucifer usually wasn’t up to talks like that saying that he has other things to handle. Which didn’t surprise Kate, he’s the King of Hell for God’s sake.

Anyway, Mathew drank his wine and smiled at Kate.

“Oh, God! Look at the time!” He laughed.

“Yeah…” smiled Kate.

“I think I should be going.” Mathew continued and run his hand through his hair.

“Yeah. But… You know I have a guest room, you can always stay.” Kate said without thinking. Showing that it was a bad trait of hers.

“I shouldn’t.” Mathew said and got up from sofa.

“Come on! I’ll make pancakes in the morning, Mathew!” Kate whined and grabbed his hand pulling Mathew back on the sofa.

“Fine. You got me.” Mathew smiled and kissed her head. Kate needed about ten minutes to drag her suitcase to the other bedroom, because her tipsy state didn’t help. Mathew laughing at her struggle.

“Okay, bad boy, go to sleep.” She laughed standing in her bedroom doors.

“If you say so, Kate.” Mathew laughed. Kate turned around to go to bed.

“Oh, and Kate?” Mathew asked. She turned around to face him.

“Sweet dreams.” He smiled at her.

“You too, Mathew.” Kate smiled at him and yawned. Going back to her room.

Not to talk about her restless sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar errors  
> that's what I got for not having beta reader


	15. ⛧⛧⛧XV⛧⛧⛧

**In the morning**

Kate had finally fall in dreamless sleep. Enjoying the little rest she could have. Everything was alright until 10 am came around.

“It’s 10 am, you know.” Said British voice instead of an alarm clock.

“What the--“ Kate shoot up from bed. Looking around all confused until her eyes fell upon the full length mirror that she didn’t notice last night. And there _he_ was standing. Looking at Kate from the reflection.

“Lucifer…” Kate said under her breath little relieved that it’s him not somebody else.

“Keys.” was all he said.

“What?” Kate rubbed her eyes and the looked in her phone. ”Oh, shit!”

“You could say that.” Lucifer looked at her not before letting his eyes fall little lower. Small smirk playing on his lips. Seeing that Kate pulled blanket more over herself. She couldn’t blame him; under her tank top was nothing but her naked skin. _What? Sleeping without a bra is comfier_.

“I have to wake up Mathew!” she wanted to jump out of bed when Lucifer’s next sentence stopped her.

“He’s already gone.”

“What did you do to him?!” Kate jumped out of blankets and scooted to the end of the bed on her knees and hands. Lucifer had to admit that it looked kind of sexy. Smirk playing on his lips until he spoke.

“I did nothing. He left around 8. You were still sleeping. He didn’t want to wake you.” Lucifer explained and let his eyes wander down her body for a second.

“Oh.” Kate merely answered him. He nodded and said after a minute:

“You touched my bar.”

“About that. I can pay for it.” Kate felt guilty.

“Don’t. It was worth a lot more than your monthly salary.” He rolled his eyes.

“Okay…” she mumbled.

“Next time warn me if you want to let you boyfriend stay the night in _my_ flat.” Lucifer stressed.

“Sorry… you know girl can get dazzled when seeing _a flat_ like this and saying that she owns it.” Kate tried to explain.

“Or maybe the dazzled girl was way too tipsy.” Lucifer retorted.

“I was not!” she yelled and winced at the pain in her head.

“Sure, you can believe who you want.” H shrugged.

“Can I have my keys now?” he continued.

“Yes. Just… let me change.” She said. He nodded at her.

“Without your watchful gaze on me, Lucifer.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“You look gorgeous with clothes. I bet you look even better without any.” He grinned. Kate turned red as a tomato. She looked down at her lap. In that moment remembering how little of clothing she’s actually wearing.

“Please… can you…” suddenly Kate seemed so shy and unsure in his eyes.

Of all the things that she has asked Lucifer, why she just couldn’t ask him to leave for ten minutes? What’s wrong with her?

“Of course, as you wish.” Lucifer smiled fondly and disappeared from mirror. Kate looked around and grabbed her clothes to get dressed. When she was done she stood in front of a mirror and as on cue Lucifer appeared in it.

“Shit!” she jumped.

“Jumpy, aren’t we?” Lucifer cooed. Kate just rolled her eyes at him and turned around to put her clothes in suit case.

“You can leave them here if you want to.” Lucifer offered.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Just take what you need the most and leave the rest.” He shrugged.

“Thank you!” Kate smiled elated and literally hugged the mirror. The closest she could get to touching him.

“By the way, how was my bed?”

“What? Oh, fuck, this is your bedroom!” Kate winced at stupid mistake that she had made last night. Falling on a bed face forward Kate groaned out loud. Soon after taking deep breath and realizing how good it smelled. Not to be creepy or anything but it smelled _like really nice._ It wasn’t strong just faint trace of it. Smell of cleanness, male deodorant and a hint of aftershave. Something kind of minty about it. She liked it.

_Who owns this bed?_


	16. ⛧⛧⛧XVI⛧⛧⛧

When Kate was back at her small flat she left keys on bed like Lucifer had asked. Then went to kitchen to peacefully enjoy better Wi-Wi connection and check her socials. That moment she noticed that there is one message. It was from Mathew which kind of seemed self-explanatory for her.

-Good morning, or whenever you are reading this.

I left early cause I received call from the work. And I had to leave even tho I didn’t want to. Anyway I really enjoyed last night w/ u. how about we meet at the park today, around 2pm? Also I have to ask you something of very great importance.

Mathew –

 

What could he possibly want to tell her? Did she do something wrong? She was disturbed out of her thoughts when phone in her hands started ringing. Which made Kate to drop it on the table. Regaining herself back together she looked at the ID: mom

“What could she possibly want?” she murmured.

“Hello?” Kate asked in phone.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you doing lately? How is the new place for you working out? You can always come home.” Her mother asked all at once.

“I am okay mom, thanks for asking. My flat is amazing and very cozy.” Kate said and looked around the kitchen for a second then trained her gaze to the window.

“And how about your, you know. The voices?” mom quietly asked.

“Haven’t heard them in like forever.” This line for her has been rehearsed so many times that it came so natural to her.

“Good. Good. How about the pills? Haven’t you run out of them?” mother didn’t stop.

“No, I still have some. Anyways I can always buy them if I run out. I have the prescription with me. Is this the only reason why you called me?” Kate said and then looked at her nails _. Maybe buy new nail polish?_

“Yes and no. You see, your annual doctor’s checkup is coming up, Katie.” Mom said bitterly knowing very well that her daughter didn’t like them.

“When?” Kate simply asked looking back up at the window.

“In two days.” Her mother answered.

“Okay.” Kate a replied emotionlessly.

“Should I accompany you?” mother asked.

“No. I can manage by myself.” Kate sighted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Is there something else I should know?”

“Appointment is scheduled at 10 am.” Mother explained.

“In the same office?” Kate needed more information.

“Yes.” Mother said. After that there was silence.

“Okay… thanks. Consider it done already.” Kate dragged.

“Thank you, sweetie. My brave little girl, Katie.” Mother smiled.

“Yes, mom, I know. Please stop.” Kate smiled in phone.

“Oh, fine, fine. Call me if there are some problems.” Mom chuckled.

“Sure. Bye, mom.” Kate said and ended the call. Lucifer is not going to like this. _Here we go again_. Kate thought to herself and dragged her feet to the bedroom.

“Oh, look, the keys are gone.” Kate mused not really in a mood to know how they disappeared.

“I must be delusional.” She mumbled and sat on the bed. Looking in the mirror she saw no one except for her own reflection.

“Hey, Lucifer. I don’t know if you hear me or not. But I’m gonna just put this out here. I have appointment with Dr. Wolker in two days. You know what that means. Sunday before bed I have to take those pills. The ones that you don’t like.” Kate let out bitter laugh. _Where even was he?_

“Are you even here?” Kate asked and looked around the room.

“Yes.” Lucifer suddenly answered appearing in the reflection.

“Hi.” Kate smiled but sighted.

“Did you hear what I said?” she asked next. Lucifer just nodded at her.

“I am sorry. I don’t like those pills as much as you, but we need to have this done.” Kate shrugged.

“Why can't you just go to that ‘meeting of yours’ without taking pills?” Lucifer asked.

“Because she may run some tests and its better if she knows that I am still using those damned pills.” She murmured.

“Fine.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Also, knowing in what kind of state that I am left when on those pills, I thought that smartest idea would be to take someone with me. You clearly will be there, _I hope so_ , but I won't be able to see you or hear you.” Kate said in quiet tone. Of course Lucifer will be there.

“So your mother is coming, or what?” Lucifer crossed his hands on chest.

“Not this time, ‘Cifer. I thought that Mathew could come along.” Kate said and looked at Lucifer.

“Mathew?” he asked is if he didn’t hear correctly.

“Yeah. I consider him a good person to come with me.” Kate shrugged.

“You know that is because of my sister, right? Otherwise he would be a lot more…” He didn’t finish.

“More what?” Kate inquired.

“I would say different, but it wouldn’t do the justice.” Lucifer answered.

“What kind of ‘different’?” Kate wanted to know. _Was Lucifer being judgmental again?_

“I am.. not sure.” He shrugged.

“So you just don’t like him, do you?” Kate raised an eyebrow at him. Lucifer rolled his eyes at that comment.

“Fine. I won't even start. Anyways. Mathew is coming with me. I can't just walk around as if I'm drunk.” Kate said.

“So basically you need a nanny.” Lucifer snickered.

“Fine. Yeah. I need a nanny.” Kate gave up.

“Well then, little one. Have fun.” Lucifer smiled even though it looked stiff to Kate.

“Lucifer? Are you fine with this?” Kate asked cautiously.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?” he smiled.

“You will be there, won't you? Even if Mathew is around?” Kate wasn’t so sure now.

“Of course, Katherine.” Lucifer sighted.

“I know you don’t like him, but I do. So you have to just be patient with me for those two and half hours, okay?” Kate said and slid off of a bed to stand in front of a mirror.

“So be nice, Lucifer. And promise me no funny business.” Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

“I promise. You have my word, Katherine.” Lucifer smiled at her. At last a real smile from him and all just for her.

“Good.” Kate said and smiled at Lucifer before he could disappear.

All she needed to do right now was to call Mathew and ask if he is ready to accompany her and cancel that meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now I have cought up with my wattpad chapters


	17. ⛧⛧⛧XVII⛧⛧⛧

“Oh, hi, Mathew!” Kate smiled in a phone.

“Hey, Kate! What’s up?” Mathew asked picking up the phone.

“So what are you doing on Monday?” Kate asked.

“Well, I haven’t planned much. Just some meetings in afternoon. Why are you asking?”

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” She said not so sure about this.

“What kind of favor, Kate?” Mathew asked.

“I need to see a doctor. But before the appointment I have to take my medicine which makes me drowsy.” Kate explained even though word drowsy didn’t describe the feeling she had after taking those pills.

“And because of that I need someone who could help me to get there in one piece.” Kate chuckled.

“Okay. But why doesn’t that friend of yours helping you out?” Mathew asked out of curiosity.

“Ahhhmm… well… He’s not really here at that time.” Kate tried to explain.

“Fine. Okay. I’ll help you. Tell me when and where.” Mathew answered.

“How about at nine at my place?” Kate suggested. She needed Lucifer’s help with that. Again.

“Monday. At 9 am. Your place? Sounds like another date.” He laughed in the phone.

“Sure whatever, Mathew.” Kate rolled her eyes at his antics and laughed.

“So till Monday, babe?” Mathew said in flirtatious tone.

“Yeah.” Chuckled Kate and ended the call. Now she needed to ask Lucifer for his flat again.

 

 

**Night before doctor’s appointment**

Kate was at Lucifer flat. In the bedroom where she left her stuff. And somehow she had forgotten that it was supposedly be Lucifer’s bedroom. Again.

She was standing in front of a big mirror with Lucifer looking right back at her. Holding the bottle of pills in her left hand.

“So this is goodbye?” Kate murmured.

“Just for a little while.” Lucifer assured her softly.

“You will be there even if I won't see you?” she asked as if she was just a small child needing to be assured.

“Yes. And I will be there when the pills will wear off, too.” He felt as if he was trying to calm down a child indeed. Kate gave him a small unsure smile and looked down at the pills. Small yawn escaping her small tired frame.

“Come on. Off to bed you pop.” Lucifer murmured and pointed at the bed. Kate went to bed and wrapped herself in blanket.

“Stay.” Kate whispered before Devil could retire for the night. Lucifer looked at her. This was the first time she had asked him to stay longer at night then needed. Usually he was gone by now and Kate didn’t need him for the night.

“At least until I fall asleep.” She continued and poured two pills in her hand.

“You need three pills, Katherine.” Lucifer sighted. Girl swallowed a lump in her throat not knowing why it was there and added a third pill to the two others.

“Will you stay?” she asked voice full of hope.

“Take the pills.” Lucifer softly chided. Girl only nodded and popped them in her mouth while reaching for glass of water on the nightstand. Taking mouthful of water she swallowed the pills shiver running down her spine.

“Lucifer, will you stay?” girl didn’t seem to stop.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” come her small voice again in the big room.

“You and I both know that pills soon will take the affect. Even before you had fallen asleep.” Lucifer quietly explained.

“I don’t care. I just need to know that you will be here.” Girl seemed clingy all of sudden.

“If you need me, then I shall be here.” He inclined his head towards girl in bed. Chair appearing behind him. With a small sighted he sat down.

“Sleep then and stop looking at me.” He chuckled when Kate was still sitting and looking at the Devil.

“Or you are just patiently waiting for the pills to start working? This, by my experience, should be very soon.” Lucifer leaned back in chair. Girl didn’t say anything just sighted and looked down at her hands. Why did she hate these moments so much? Girl blinked few times feeling that her head is getting heavy. She looked at Lucifer with fear in her eyes. He saw it and leaned forward.

“Lucifer…?” Kate asked in trembling voice.

“Everything is okay. I am still here.” He cooed. Girl nodded her head in a fast manner and let out a chocked sob. God, she heated herself so much right now. She hated to be seen week and crying especially in front of Lucifer. How she hated the black outs she sometimes had when pills took over her mind. Hated how she had to lie about not seeing things that she saw. In this moment she wanted to be hugged and protected and told that soon everything will be okay. So Kate hugged blankets closer to her chest and let out a shaky breath.

“You are doing great, darling.” Lucifer said to her. Kate looked at him once more. Lucifer hated seeing her beautiful face tear stained. She tried to smile at him; grateful even for that little encouragement. Lucifer saw how that small smile turned into thin line and how her eyes become drowsy.

“Have pleasant dreams, princess.” Lucifer smiled softly as he saw girl falling backwards into his bed’s pillows.


	18. ⛧⛧⛧XVIII⛧⛧⛧

_~I found the savior_

_I don’t think that he remembers_

_‘Cause he’s off to pay his crimes_

_And he’s got no time for mine. ~_

**In the morning**

Kate slept through three of her alarms. Nasty side effect of the pills. When the fourth went off Kate tiredly got out of the bed. Not really remembering last night’s talk with Lucifer. Another bad side effect. She yawned and rolled around in bed. Once again enjoying the smell of it.

“I have to get up… up...” she groaned and rolled off the bed to stumble to the bathroom. This is going to be long day. Yesterday Kate explained to Mathew that today she could be difficult and unbearable and hard to handle. He had answered that he’s up to it if it will make her feel better afterwards. Nine pm came around rolling and soon after there was a knock on the door indicating that Mathew probably was here. Kate pulled her box of a flesh to the door and opened it. There she was greeted by Mathew holding orange lilies in front of him.

 _Oh, those ugly flowers_.

She scrunched up her nose for a moment and then smiled at him.

“Hey…” she said in a quiet tone and took flowers from him.

“Hi. I thought that you could use some cheering up before your visit to the doc.” Mathew smiled.

“Yes. Thank you.” She was grateful for this small gesture even if these were the worst flowers he could get for her. But he didn’t know that so all is good.

“I'm just gonna put these in a vase and grab my stuff and we are ready to go.” Kate said and narrowed her eyes. God, she did hate her state right now.

“Come in.” she continued and let him in.

The problem right now was that she had no idea where she could find a vase. _If I would be Lucifer, where would I keep all of my vases?_ Kate wondered. Then went to kitchen and fished out of a cupboard the biggest glass there was. Correction, it was a water pitcher.

“This will do… for now.” She said under her nose in a grumpy tone. She felt as if she was done with all word and wanted to burn it just for fun. _Woah, that was something new._

“Can we go? Are you ready?” Mathew asked her when she was putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

“Ye. Let’s goooo….” She yawned.

 

**At the hospital**

Mathew looked around trying to understand what kind of doctor Kate could be visiting.

“Miss Andrews?” nurse called Kate’s last name.

“Yes?” Kate looked up at her.

“Dr. Wolker is waiting for you in her office.” Nurse smiled at her. Kate just nodded and got up.

“Good luck.” Mathew said.

“Thanks.” Kate smiled at him and went to the office.

**In office**

“Hello, Katie.” Smiled doctor once girl had taken seat in front of her.

“Hi.” Kate smiled. She didn’t wish to be here.

“How are you today?” doctor asked. And now the hard part. Every innocent question could be used against her if she answered it wrong.

“I would say that I am feeling good. Little tired, working a lot.” Girl answered.

“Oh. And where are you working?” woman asked her while taking some notes.

“At the café.” Was Kate’s simple answer.

“Still using prescribed medicine?” doctor asked as it wasn’t big of a deal. At this moment Kate wanted to yell. Doctor obviously didn’t know how much she hated them.

“Yes. But I feel that I should take lesser doses.” Kate tried to say.

“Well, everything in due time.” Doctor smiled and looked at girl briefly. So no way of getting rid of the pills.

“Have you heard some voices that are not yours?” Wolker asked.

“No.”

“Have you seen some odd shapes in mirrors since the last meeting?” doctor continued.

“No.”

“Have you been having urges to talk to _Him_?” was next question.

“No.” Kate lied. _Yes…_ her own greedy voice said in her head. What’s wrong with her today?

“How is your sleeping?”

“I sleep fine.” Girl shrugged.

“Okay, Katie. Let’s run some tests now, alright?” doctor asked. Kate just nodded.

 

After about two hours Kate was free to go.

“How are you feeling?” Mathew asked when both of them were in his car on way home.

“Doing a lot better since that is over.” Kate sighted in relief.

“Why do you need to have these yearly appointments?” Mathew asked out of curiosity.

“Remember when I told you about the moment in my life when I was in a hospital?” Kate started not sure if she wanted to continue.

“Yes. What about it?” Mathew’s eyes were glued to the road.

“Well, because of that incident I ‘needed’ help from doctors. And because of that _traumatic_ experience I need those yearly checkups.” Kate explained as best as she could.

“It is because of that friend, isn’t it?” Mathew asked and looked at her for a second the returning back to the road.

“Yes and no.” Kate shrugged. Right know she didn’t feel like blaming Lucifer.

“That’s a really shitty thing to do as a friend.” Mathew admitted.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know him when that happened.” Kate defended.

“How did you even end up with a friend like that? Shouldn’t you despise him?” Mathew didn’t understand. Technically you can despise Devil. But from rational matter, not really. He’s kind of everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“Like I have said, we are kind of stuck together now.” Kate rolled her eyes.

“Changing the topic. Do you use those pills every day? Because it’s the first time I see you like this.” Mathew wanted to know. _Should she tell him?_

“From time to time. But keep it secret.” Kate mumbled.

“It’s safe with me, Kate. You can trust me.” Mathew said and looked at her.

“I trust you.” Kate looked at him. Mathew smiled at her and grabbed her hand. Looking back at the road he gently held her hand until she was home safe.


	19. ⛧⛧⛧XIX⛧⛧⛧

Kate was finally home. By home this time she meant Lucifer’s flat. Only thing she wanted to do right now was to fall into the bed and sleep. Pills should be wearing off soon. That was a good sign and she couldn’t wait for that moment. She slouched in living room when her phone rang. Why was everybody so interested in speaking with her lately?

“Who’s this?” Kate asked because she was too damn lazy to actually check the callers ID.

“Hey, sweetie, how are you?” came her mother’s voice from other end.

“Oh, hey, mom.” Kate smiled tiredly and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

“I'm good, I'm good. Just came from doctor.” She said in monotone voice.

“Did you? How did it go?” mother asked.

“Good but still I need to take the pills daily.” Kate yawned.

“I am so sorry to hear that. I know how much you don’t like them.” Mother apologized.

“I hate them.” Kate grumbled taking juice out of fridge.

Her mother asked about other basic stuff until there was a question that she didn’t expect to hear from her mother.

“How about boys?” was mother’s simple question.

“Excuse me? What?” Kate almost chocked on drink.

“You know me and your dad once spoke about this.” Her mom started.

“You were discussing my love life?”

“You are saying like you have one. Do you?” Mom wanted to know.

 _Yes and not really._ Was what she wanted to tell her mother.

“I think there are plenty of men in my life, mom. Besides I'm only 20. I have a lot of time.” Kate said choosing words very carefully.

“So there is somebody, then?” mom didn’t rest.

“If I say yes, will you stop asking about it?” Kate sighted and walked to bedroom.

“I will, I will.” Mom said in cheery tone.

“Tell me about him.” She still wanted to know. Kate somehow waited when she’s going to ask that. She sat on the bed and sighted once more before falling backwards.

“What do you want to know about him?” Kate asked and rubbed bridge of the nose.

“Just the regular. How does he look, what is he like?” Mother giggled.

“How is this ‘the regular’?! I have been single all my life, mom!” Kate yelled and shot up from bed.

Good news- the pills were wearing off.

Bad news- Lucifer was in a mirror.

“Calm down, sweetie.” Her mother laughed.

“Just describe him a little. Mother needs to be sure.” She continued.

“Fine.” Kate rolled her eyes and fell back on bed.

“He is nice. I feel at ease with him and that’s why it is very easy to speak with him. He doesn’t make me frustrated like some other people.” She even did realize that she was comparing Mathew with Lucifer.

“What’s his name?” mom asked.

“Mathew. He is really sweet, mom. And I like to spend my time with him. He is blonde with kind blue eyes. Mathew is just so adorable.” Kate giggled now.

“I think you have it bad for this Mathew. When can I meet him?” mom laughed.

“Stop it, mom! We aren’t even official.” Kate said and bit her nail.

“Well, you should be. He sounds really sweet.” Mom said and on that note the call ended.

Kate sighted happily and just laid there on bed sprawled out like a starfish.

“He is such a darling.” Lucifer suddenly said with distaste.

“How much did you hear?” Kate asked. Somehow she didn’t want Lucifer to hear any of this.

He cocked his head as if in deep thought and looked to the ceiling. Choosing between answering her question and asking his own; he chose the last.

“So. When is this going to be official?” He asked and smiled at Kate. If anyone new that it wasn’t a kind smile it would be Kate.

“I know you don’t like him, Lucifer.” Kate said still laying on a bed and looking nowhere in particular.

“Not the answer I was looking for.” He hummed to himself.

“I don’t know Lucifer! Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week! Why do you care?” Kate suddenly yelled and sat up straight looking at mirror.

“Because--“ Lucifer started.


	20. ⛧⛧⛧XX⛧⛧⛧

Lucifer wanted to say when Kate’s phone rang once more.

“What is it again?” Kate grumbled and looked at the phone. Her frown turning into the smile upon looking at the ID.

“Hey Mathew? Calling so soon?” Kate giggled. Lucifer just raised eyebrow.

“Of course, you know I can't stay away long from you.” Mathew said in a low voice. Kate bit her lip and looked at Lucifer. _Why did she do that?_

“You left some things in my car and so I thought maybe you could come over to my place and get them?” Mathew suggested. Shit! He’s right; her folder with doctor’s notes and prescriptions and pills were not clearly with her.

“Fuck. How did I forget them?” Kate said and sighted rolling her eyes.

“I think you were pretty distracted on car ride home.” Mathew chuckled.

“How about I come around later?” Kate said and let her hand through her hair.

“I like this idea very much.” Mathew stressed word ‘very’.

“See you in about two hours? I have few things to deal with.” Kate said and glanced at Lucifer again. He looked at her confused. What was she planning on doing?

“Yeah. Sure. See you later, babe.” Mathew smiled and call ended.

“What did I do this time?” Lucifer asked with distaste.

“I am more thinking about what will _you do_.” Kate mused and got up from the bed.

“Well, I had nothing planned until you mentioned it.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Really? Why don’t I believe you?” Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

“The rule was ‘no funny business’.” He said. Kate looked taken back. Did he really just? Was he following the rules now? Even she herself had forgotten about them. As if he could read minds he said:

“Yes, I remember. I am the Devil after all.”

“And being the Devil that you are, why should I believe that you are going to play nice?” Kate side eyed him.

“When I don’t play nice?” Lucifer smirked at her. Kate blushed. _That was new._

 _“_ Are you… blushing?” Lucifer asked before Kate could do anything about it.

“No. Of course not!” Kate dismissed it.

“I am hundred percent sure that you did.” Lucifer laughed.

“So?!” Kate crossed her hands atop of her breasts and shrugged embarrassed by her blushing which led to more blushing.

“I like it. Looks nice on you.” Lucifer smiled and cocked his head to side. Kate had no words. Her hands fell limp at her sides and she just looked at him.

“T-Thank you.” Kate barely whispered. It was enough for Lucifer to hear.

“Well, you’re very welcome.” Lucifer smiled. Kate was looking at him.

“What now?” Lucifer asked when she was still looking at him.

“No one usually says compliments to me.” Kate sighted silently.

“And _your_ Mathew?” Lucifer said not at ease while saying his name.

“He does, but…” She started.

“But what?” Lucifer wanted to know.

“They are not the same. He says them as if he is obligated to say those things. Like, he means them, but mostly to, like, make himself sure that I am like he has described or something. I never actually blush at him compliments. Like, they are the cliché things to say. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate them and they make feel as if he cares about me more than he likes to admit. And, and- -“ Kate ranted waving her hands in frustrated manner. Lucifer actually caught one thing that surprised him the most.

“He doesn’t make you blush? What kind of a man is he?” he mumbled to himself. Kate looked at him.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing. Enjoy your trip to this Mathew’s house.” He smiled politely and disappeared from the mirror.

“Yeah, sure, thanks.” Kate looked confused.


	21. ⛧⛧⛧XXI⛧⛧⛧

Kate was confused. But happy about the fact that the pills were finally out of her system. Having some quick make shift lunch (of course it’s make shift, she was in Lucifer’s flat and Kate haven’t bought a lot, so) she took taxi to Mathew’s place. She knocked on his door; talk with Lucifer still playing in her head. _What did he say?_

“Hey.” Kate said as doors opened.

“Hello, sweet lady.” Mathew chuckled.

“So I left something in your car…” Kate stated.

“Yep. Come in.” Mathew let her in flat. Suddenly Kate was pushed against the wall.

“M-Mat-heww?” Kate stuttered.

“You know that you look so hot right now?” Mathew whispered in low tone and grabbed her ass.

“I-I don’t understand…” Kate whispered not so sure about herself now. Mathew leaned down and kissed her neck.

“D-Don’t …” Kate tried to speak.

“Shhhsh.” Mathew tried to calm her down by kissing her jaw. Kate let out unwanted moan.

“Please- -“ She was interrupted when Mathew kissed her on lips, way too passionately for her liking. Kate putted her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

“Stop!” Kate yelled finally getting free from his lips; whipping her mouth in jacket’s sleeve. She was gasping for air and so was Mathew. His eyes clouded by lust.

“Can I just have my stuff?” Kate asked and looked anywhere except at Mathew. He rolled his shoulders and answered:

“Sorry. Of course you can have them.” He turned to go and retrieve her stuff.

“Here.” He said after the moment returning.

“Thank you.” Kate answered in small voice. She wasn’t accustomed with rushing things like this.

“Look, Kate, sweetheart, I am sorry. Truly, I am. You just look so good and I couldn’t stop myself.” Mathew apologized. Kate just nodded and obnoxiously waited when she will have a chance to leave.

“Kate, hey, look.” Mathew said and wanted to touch her chin when girl flinched away from him.

“Babe, I am sorry. Please forgive me.” Mathew pleaded.

“Let’s just forget about it, _okay_?” Kate nodded and clutched her things closer to her chest.

“Yes, of course!” Mathew seemed happy.

“Can- - Can I please go now.” Kate shuffled closer to the door.

“Sure.” Mathew shrugged and opened door for her.

“We are alright, aren’t we?” he asked one last time when Kate was standing outside of his house. She nodded.

“Good. Till the next time, babe.” Mathew said and kissed her forehead. Kate slightly flinched and frowned at that.

“Yes.” She gave him a fake smile then turned around to catch taxi. Heart racing faster that F1 formula car. With trembling hands she climbed in taxi and went home. All the way home tears were threatening to fall from her once happy eyes. At least Mathew didn’t know where her small flat was.


	22. ⛧⛧⛧XXII⛧⛧⛧

Kate rushed in her small flat and locked the door. Dropping all her things on kitchen table she run to her room and let the pillows be her comfort. Yet she didn’t let any tears fall from her eyes. That stupid kiss wasn’t forth it. Spending her fare share in rehab Kate was left with damaged personality. She didn’t like to be touched. Everything was fine until she was the one initiating things or actually wanted to do them. Yes, maybe she wouldn’t have reacted in this kind of a way if Mathew had taken it _a lot slower._

“Is everything, alright?” Lucifer asked as he appeared in mirror’s reflection.

“Go away, Lucifer!” Kate mumbled into the pillow not wanting to look at him.

“I felt your distress. Tell me what happened.” He asked again. Kate sniffled and sat up facing the mirror but looking at her lap.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” She simply answered in small voice.

“Look at me and tell me that again.” Lucifer said his dark eyes searching girl in front of him. Kate shook her head.

“Tell me.” Lucifer asked again but this time in softer tone.

“Everything is fine, okay!” Kate said and looked up at Lucifer, whipping away tear that along with few other had escaped her.

“What did he do?” Lucifer asked in dangerously low tone, eyes flashing red.

“He just kissed me… against my will…” Kate mumbled. Lucifer looked at her with wide eyes. Not because of the anger or anything but just because he had thought a lot worse.

“Are you alright? Do I need to make him suffer?” Lucifer asked her. And if looks could kill than he would have, well, killed a lot.

“No need of that, I can manage.” Kate chuckled at his eagerness and the frowned.

“Was that all he did, Katherine?” Lucifer asked carefully. She nodded. He knew Kate was lying but said nothing.

“You know that I know when you or anyone else for that matter is lying to me, don’t you?” Lucifer reminded.

“I know.” Kate mumbled and sighted looking at the mirror. She knew that Lucifer was already thinking of hundred ways how to torture Mathew.

“Look, he also touched me, but that’s it. I just want to forget about it, understand?” Kate said louder this time.

“I understood, _but did he_?” he asked.

“I don’t care. It won't happen again. You can chill.” Kate said sighted and went into bathroom.

“No man should make you uncomfortable, darling!” Lucifer shouted behind her.

“Yeah. Thanks for the advice. Gonna keep that in my mind next time somebody is going to touch me without my consent.” Kate said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Yes, that would be nice to remember.” Lucifer smiled ignoring her sarcasm.

In bathroom Kate brushed her teeth and changed into more comfy clothes. Then went to kitchen to get something to drink. Lucifer was gone and it was just her and no one else. The silence was oddly welcomed by her. All she wanted to do right now was to lay down in her bed watch her favorite TV show. Looking at the table she saw her discarded folder and bottle of pills. Just standing there and looking at them made Kate angry. Grabbing both items she shoved them in closest kitchen cabinet. Letting out frustrated sight Kate dragged her hand through her dark hair. Now there is going to be one more place where to store her pills even though she didn’t use them. Rolling her eyes Kate grabbed box of cookies and went back to her room.

And watching her favorite shows she fell asleep with all her cookie crumbs.


	23. ⛧⛧⛧XXIII⛧⛧⛧

Waking up early in the morning never made Kate happy. But the work was calling and she needed money for living. Girl’s gotta eat. Kate looked at her alarm clock and sighted. 7 am. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Turning on some music, Kate was getting ready for her day. And it was the long work day, just because she had to visit doctors yesterday. But putting that aside Kate just was happy that she was feeling better than morning before. That was all that actually mattered right now. Also the sun that was being nice enough to indulge everything in its rays of light made girl a tad bit happier.

While going to work, which usually took about 15-20 minutes to get there, reminded her about the fact she was in need of a bike. Just to imagine that she could enjoy city even more if she would have a bike. It sounded so nice and aesthetic and tumblry and stuff.

“Does anyone want to buy me a bike?” Kate laughed when she went into the café. But instead she was greeted by Mathew sitting by the counter.

“Good morning…” Kate drawled out not sure how she should react.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Mathew got up and hugged Kate. She somehow awkwardly hugged him back. Then her eyes glided over the counter itself. _Flowers. Orange lilies._

“Oh, these are for you.” Mathew reached for the flowers and gave them to Kate.

“Thank you, but what for?” she asked and tried to smile.

“I wanted to say how sorry I am about my behavior yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that.” Mathew apologized once again.

“Okay…” Kate just looked at him. What was she supposed to say?

‘You shouldn’t talk to him.’ Lucifer’s voice in your head said.

‘Why not?’ she thought.

“I just need to know if you forgive me.” Mathew pleaded. Kate just nodded.

“No, I need to hear you say it.” Mathew demanded softly.

‘Don’t.’ Lucifer warned.

“I.. I forgive… you…” Kate mumbled quietly. Mathew smiled at her.

“I knew you would. I just can't help myself. My consciousness is telling me that you have something dangerous around you. But I… I love it.” Mathew said and took hold of Kate’s right hand.

‘I think that Jophiel has something to do with it or he’s just is into me.’ Lucifer mumbled in her head.

‘That would explain why he thinks I am dangerous.’ Kate thought.

‘Jophiel knows that I am here.’ Lucifer said.

‘Do you see her?’ Kate wanted to know.

“Hey, are you alright?” Mathew asked when Kate seemed to be zoning out.

“What? Yeah, I am fine.” Kate murmured.

“Why do I have feeling that I should protect you?” Mathew murmured.

“From who?” Kate asked even though she knew that question wasn’t directed to her.

‘From me, Katherine.’ Lucifer whispered when Mathew didn’t.

“Jill!” Kate called behind her.

“Yeah?” her friend answered.

“I am calling in sick. I have to go.” Kate said aiming the last sentence to Mathew and running out of the café.

“What the hell is going on?” Kate run to her home. Dashing into her bedroom she stood in front of a mirror.

“Answers, Lucifer!” Kate demanded.

“Now!” was more desperate call from her.

“Ask the question and I shall answer.” He appeared.

“Did you saw Jophiel?” Kate asked.

“Yes.” Lucifer answered. Kate took deep breath.

“Why does Mathew need to protect me?” Kate asked.

“Katherine…” Lucifer said but she didn’t seem to hear.

“Was he talking to her?” she continued.

“Katherine.” Lucifer tried to speak.

“Does he know about you?” she didn’t stop.

“KATHERINE!” Lucifer raised his voice and everything turned dark for a second. Girl shivered and looked around retracting from the mirror. This was the first time she has seen him like that.

“Listen to me.” He started and looked at the girl.

“You are in danger.” He said slowly letting it sink in her brain.

“What?” she asked so quietly as if afraid someone uninvited would hear it.

“She is coming for me.” Lucifer tried to explain slowly.

“Why?” Kate asked and stepped closer to the mirror.

“Doesn’t matter. But because of me she is coming for you.” Lucifer said. Kate furrowed her brows, why _doesn’t it_ matter?

“What should I do?” Kate asked unsure.

“Do you trust me?” he asked before anything else. In that moment anger boiled in Kate.

“How the fuck do you want me to trust you if you even don’t tell me what is the reason they are hunting me, Lucifer?!” Kate barked.

“I am not supposed to be here, Katherine.” Lucifer reminded.

“And?”

“They want me back in Hell.” Lucifer explained further.

“You. Wait, you are not in Hell?” Kate looked surprised.

“The fuck are you?” she wanted to know.

“Saying that would put you in bigger danger, Katherine.” Lucifer sighted. Kate thought for a moment.

“Fine. I trust you. What do I do?” Kate asked looking at him.


	24. ⛧⛧⛧XXIV⛧⛧⛧

After agreeing that they both trust each other, Lucifer explained everything that Kate needed to know.

“Just give me at least a week. I need time to pack and take care of some things.” Kate pleaded.

“Katherine, we don’t have time.” Lucifer warned.

“You mean _I_ don’t have time?” Kate stated.

“Yes, you could say that too.” Lucifer was known for saying things as they were.

“Thanks. That helped a lot.” Sarcastically said Kate.

“Glad to help you.” Lucifer smiled.

“Fucking idiot.” Kate mumbled.

“But come on, Lucifer. Give me at least 5 days?” it came out more like a statement from Kate.

“Fine. 3 days. No more, no less. If Dad could build everything in six, then I expect from you to get your shit together in tree.” Lucifer finally gave in.

“Yes. Sure. Okay. Whatever. It will be enough.” Kate said and smiled in the mirror.

“Let’s hope that Mathew doesn’t suspect anything.” Kate muttered soon after.

“Yes. Start packing, young lady.” Lucifer smirked.

“What? And you would be?” Kate looked at him with her own smirk.

“Confidential information.” Lucifer smirked and crossed his hands. Kate just narrowed her eyes at him.

“I am known to be the Devil.” Lucifer gave her a flashing, dazzling smile. At that smile Kate blushed and looked away. Lucifer looked at her oddly and then asked:

“Do tell me, why are you blushing so much lately?”

Kate looked anywhere but at Lucifer in the mirror. In the end settling for her own hands in front of her.

“I think I should start packing.” she turned around.

“You avoided the question.” Lucifer said unfazed by her action.

“Yes, I did.” She said and pulled big suitcase out of underneath the bed.

“Why?” Lucifer asked out of curiosity.

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHY!” girl snapped and looked at him.

“The fuck do you expect from a girl if a handsome guy is always around her?!” Kate whisper shouted at him.

“Now you think I am handsome?” Lucifer looked taken a back. Kate had never thought about Him in anyway more than friend and even then it was rare.

_You know, growing older you start noticing things that you haven’t before. You become more self-aware, yet easily frustrated._

“So you have a crush on your conciseness.” Lucifer smirked at her.

“No, I never said that. Besides, you are just my advisor. Temporally.” Kate said and turned back to her suitcase.

“Temporally?” Lucifer asked not really understanding her.

“Yeah. You said at the start that you aren’t supposed to be here, right? So… this isn’t…” Girl pointed between herself and mirror.

“This isn’t going to be a long run…” she swallowed a lump that wasn’t there before.

“Do you really want that?” Lucifer asked her with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I have no idea what I want right now.” Kate said with shame written all over her face.

“So I stay away from your place and then?” Kate changed subject. Lucifer didn’t answer so Kate looked at him.

“Tell me what you truly des - -“ Lucifer asked but was cut short.

“Don’t you even try that bullshit on me, Lucifer!” Kate snapped and pointed finger at him.

“Don’t you _ever_ try that on me, understand?” she said soon after.

Lucifer looked offend by her. Also regretted that he even tried that on her.

Taking calming breath Kate asked again.

“I need to stay away from your flat, right?”

“Yes, that’s a first.” Lucifer nodded.

“Sorry. I just… don’t ask me that… Like I said I have no idea what I want right now. Can we leave it at that?” Kate asked and pinched her nose.

“Of course.” Lucifer smiled a stiff smile.

“So let’s just hope that Mathew won't find this place.” Kate said and looked around her room. This was her safe place for time being. And right now she really didn’t know if she truly was in any danger or not? _What Lucifer had gotten into?_ Should she be worried about _His_ safety? Well, He is immortal. Why was this making her obnoxious?

“That means no going to work and other places.” Lucifer stated.

“But what if I need to eat?” Kate furrowed her brows.

“Yu have enough of food here for your little body.” Lucifer shrugged.

“The fuck are you hinting at again?” Kate asked cautiously.

“Nothing. Just saying that you are small in build.” Lucifer inclined his head at her.

“And you don’t look abnormally tall either.” Kate scoffed.

“Mirror doesn’t do the justice, darling.” Lucifer smiled. Girl only rolled her eyes at him trying to hide the blush that crept on her when he called her _darling_.

 

 

Once again packing was boring as hell. Even getting drunk was easier than this shit. Which kind of gave her an idea. Making her way to the kitchen Kate pulled out bottle of cheap wine from fridge. These are her last days at this place before Lucifer tells her where and what to do next. So she had to celebrate it somehow. She even didn’t know what was this _it._ Was running away a thing to celebrate? In what kind of danger was she?

Not to say that she loved to get drunk but letting out steam was kind of nice from time to time. Kate looked at the bottle and smiled to herself. Nothing could go wrong if she won't do anything _reckless…_


	25. ⛧⛧⛧XXV⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR 100+ READS!  
> LOVE YA!!!

Two and a half empty bottles latter Kate was giggling about the fact that her ceiling was so damn boring. Pulling out her phone Kate opened camera and took bunch of silly selfies. Nothing bad in that. Pouting at her own dumb selfies Kate wondered that maybe she should send some pictures to her friends back at home. As if to catch up with everything that has been going on. While choosing to whom send these pictures Kate actually didn’t see that she had also ticked Mathew’s name somewhere in the middle.

“Katherine!” Snapped Lucifer who had appeared in the mirror opposite her bed.

“Oh, it’s you, Lucifer!” Kate smiled lopsided smile at him and scooted to the end of her bed where she laid on her back head falling off of bed. She raised her phone to her face and hit send button. Putting phone on her tummy she looked at mirror where Lucifer was standing unfazed by her state. She squinted her eyes at him which only made him raise an eyebrow at her.

“Why are you so handsome, Lucifer?” Kate asked not really filtering what she was saying out loud. His eyebrows slowly furrowed at her. Before he could answer Kate cut him off by saying:

“Why do you have so expressive eyebrows? Now I am jealous.” Kate said and smiled when she heard that her phone had received a new message. She lazily rolled on her stomach and eyed Lucifer for a brief second.

“What?” He just asked having no clue as what she was up to.

“Nothing…” Kate giggled. Was there something flirtatious in her voice, Lucifer thought for a second. Kate looked down at her phone and smiled. Someone had replied to her pictures. She once again glanced at Lucifer and now he was holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. So she reached for her own wine glass and tipped it at Lucifer before taking a huge gulp but not swallowing. Lucifer inclined his head at her and took a sip from his own drink looking at Kate and wondered why she didn’t swallow the drink. He didn’t even have to ask when the said liquid was spitted out of her mouth and now dripping down her chin. Last part left a fleeting thought run through his head. He swallowed and asked her what’s wrong.

“M-Mathew…he..” Kate mumbled under her nose.

“He did what now?” Lucifer asked and his drink disappeared.

“I may have accidentally sent him a picture.” Kate sat up still looking at her phone.

“Naked?” Lucifer merely asked. Kate cringed at the thought.

“No!” She said.

“I don’t see your problem.” Lucifer shrugged his drink appearing once again.

“I sent my friends back at home a selfie with written all over ‘in a need of company’. And somehow I sent it to Mathew.” Kate shivered. Right not she didn’t feel really drunk.

“And now he’s asking if I am at home.” Kate said biting her nails.

“Say you are not home.” Lucifer said as if it was clear to anybody except Kate.

“Well, he asked if the pic is taken at my home. Should I say no?” Kate looked at Lucifer. He just silently nodded. She typed the answer when with a shriek from girl phone landed on the bed.

“He’s calling me right now!” She looked at Lucifer with big eyes. Before Lucifer could say something against answering the call, Kate already was speaking with Mathew on the phone. Lucifer just wanted to rip his hair out of her stupidity.

“No. Sorry, it was meant as a joke. I..” Kate tried to explain and putted phone on speaker.

“Oh, come on, Kate. We could have some fun, drink together. Remember like the last time.” Mathew said and Kate just cringed. Kate looked at Lucifer who was just shaking his head in no.

“I.. We can’t.” Kate said still trying to make up some kind of an excuse. Eyes pleading with Lucifer to help her out. He was looking straight back at her.

“I have a friend over. I don’t think it is wise if you’d come here now.” Kate said still looking at Lucifer.

“Which friend? Is she cute?” Mathew asked and Kate was hundred percent sure that he was smirking at the other end.

“Well, I would call him quite handsome.” You mumbled. Lucifer’s mouth twitched a little hearing that.

“Oh. A he. Is it the friend you told me about?” Mathew asked. Lucifer seemed curios. He wanted to know what Kate has said to Mathew.

“Yep.” Kate nodded.

“He is a shitty friend Kate. I have no idea why you are still around this guy.” Mathew said with disbelieve in his voice. Lucifer furrowed his brows. Kate’s mouth just hang open. She wanted to explain herself so bad.

“Mathew. I.. I have to go now.” Kate said and wanted to end call but Mathew quickly asked:

“Hey.. Okay, but stay safe. Where are you?”

“I am fine, Mathew, thanks.” Kate said and call ended. After that she slowly looked at Lucifer pretty well knowing that he had some questions.

“How much?” was his first question of many.

“How much what?” Kate wasn’t sure if she understood.

“How much did you tell him?” Lucifer asked slowly.

“I didn’t even say your name. Just…” Kate didn’t want to finish that.

“You just what?” Lucifer wanted her to finish it.

“I just told that I met you because I was put in hospital.” Kate said and shrugged her shoulders.

“I know that you aren’t telling me full truth.” Lucifer pointed finger at her.

“Okay, okay. I told him that you were that friend who got me in hospital.” Kate answered quickly raising he hands in mocked surrender.

“And?” Lucifer tapped with his foot.

“And Mathew didn’t and still doesn’t understand why I still have a friend who has done so badly to me. So I answered that this friend is the only one who I know and who has done also so much good to me. And that I am kind of stuck with him.” Kate said and looked at her hands. She felt as if she was child who is scolded by parents.

“And he didn’t ask to you to explain ‘stuck with him’?” Lucifer asked and then mumbled to himself:

“With Jophiel at his side that doesn’t surprise me.”

“No. I was in no mood to talk about it.” Kate said.

“Well, but you did.” Lucifer grinned in evil way. Kate just rolled her eyes and reached for her wine glass thinking for a moment.

“Cheap.” Lucifer coughed when looked upon the glass.

“No shit, Sherlock! If you haven’t noticed yet I am not nearly as rich as you seem to be.” Kate eyed him up and down.

“Would you like to see how rich I look underneath this suit?” Lucifer smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Kate almost choked on her drink.

“No, thank you.” Kate managed to say while whipping her mouth with back of her hand.

“Well then, pleasant dreams, Katherine.” Lucifer chuckled and disappeared.

“You too…” Kate mumbled to now empty mirror.


	26. ⛧⛧⛧XXVI⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Hinting towards violence, sex and drugs!

Sleep that night didn’t come easy for Kate. And the consumption of the alcohol before didn’t help calming her mind. When finally she fell in some kind of state of sleep all she could see was red and the feeling of burning passion.

_~Last night we were way up, kissing in the back of the cab_

_And then you say, “love, baby let’s go back to my flat~_

She was lying on a rich looking bed. That didn’t seem to be known or seen before. Everything was okay until she realized lack of clothing. That being said none at all. Also the fact that she wasn’t alone sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Wave of hot spread over her body and pooled at her lower abdomen upon feeling someone’s hand at her hip. As if opening her eyes for the first time ever she saw somebody leaning over her naked body. But before she could look at person’s face, hot breath was on her neck. Letting out strangled moan her hands slid down her sides gripping sheets in process. Her body was going on its own accord and somehow her mind was on its own too. Hand that was firmly holding her hip went lower until reached between her legs. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she couldn’t speak. The want and need and pure pleasure clouding her mind.

“Oh, my Lord!” strangled moan finally left her. Lustful chuckle could be heard near her ear.

“’Lucifer’ will do just fine, darling.” Devil Himself corrected with a grin, letting his skillful fingers dance around her heated core.

“Don’t tease… _please_!” she begged.

“How shocking _, she pleads_.” Lucifer chuckled darkly. Allowing his fingers move faster, he leaned down to capture her lips in passionate kiss.

“Very much so…” She whispered seductively between kisses, finally letting her one hand wrap around his broad shoulders. This only made him snicker and plant feverish kisses where her shoulder meets neck. Letting out breathy moan, rush of courage took over her and her other hand slowly made its way down his stomach. But before her hand could reach desired goal everything went dark.

Kate shot up straight in bed from her vivid dream, covered in sweat, throwing away all blankets. Turning on light she looked at the mirror where Lucifer appeared. With same heavy breathing and sweaty look matching hers. He was wearing just sweatpants and nothing else, hair disheveled. And Kate found it sexy as hell. She only feared that he might know about this dream.

“Katherine…” Lucifer sighted with his voice hoarse letting unsteady hand through his hair. Her name alone from his lips confirmed that he indeed knew about it.

“Lucifer.. I.. I.” Kate tried to say in steady voice but failed. Couple of times just opening and closing her mouth in search for words. Room seemed silent except for their heavy breathing.

“I can… I can explain.” Kate tried again this time voice a bit steadier. Lucifer just shook his head.

“What?” Kate asked scratching back of her neck. Thought of his lips from dream still strong in her head. Before Lucifer could explain there was a knock at the door. Indicating of a visitor. Her’s and Lucifer’s head snapped in direction of sound.

“What the--?” Kate furrowed her brows. It was pass midnight. There was second knock, this time more urgent. Kate swallowed and glanced at Lucifer.

“Kate!” she could hear muffled voice call her name from outside of her small flat. Kate slowly reached for her satin robe and stood up from bed. Lucifer just putted his finger against his lips as if saying to stay quiet.

“Kate! It’s me, Mathew! I know you’re in there!” voice said. Kate silently tiptoed to front door and looked through the eye. Indeed there was Mathew.

“Mathew, what are you doing here at this late hour?” Kate said loud enough for him to hear at other side.

“I had some things to do around the city. I was just passing by and though I might as well check up on you.” Mathew explained.

“How do you know that I am here?” Kate asked, she should have asked this first.

“About that. If you let me in I will explain it. Everything.” Mathew said.

“Do you promise?” Kate wasn’t exactly sure.

“Yes.” Mathew sighted impatiently. Kate slowly unlocked doors and looked at him.

“It seems I have woken you up.” Mathew said glancing down at her attire.

“Just come in.” Kate rolled her eyes and let him come in.

“Are you okay? You seem red.” Mathew asked once both of them were sitting in Kate’s small kitchen.

“I am fine, Mathew. Can I offer you a drink?” Kate said and rose from her seat to find cups.

“Coffee, if you could.” Mathew said and looked around small room. Kate putted two mugs and coffee and tea with sugar on the table in front of Mathew then turned around to boil water.

“Why are you at this dreadful place?” Mathew asked. Kate winced at that those words. It wasn’t dreadful it was cozy.

“Needed to get away.” She simply mumbled.

“So this is where you come to think, eh?” Mathew asked and looked around once more before letting his eyes to settle on Kate’s body. Something dark crossing in his eyes. She turned around and poured hot water in mugs.

“Thank you.” Mathew said and pulled his cup closer to him while pushing Kate’s cup towards her with other hand.

“What are you doing _here_?” Kate asked plainly.

“I thought if you are with _that_ friend I should just check if you are okay. That’s all.” Mathew shrugged. Kate took sip from her tea and then nodded. For a brief moment her eyes darted to box of tea. She munched at nothing couple times. _Weird taste, must be way too old._

“And how did you know that I was here not at Luc-, not at my flat?” Kate asked.

“Well, I had a friend to help me with that.” Mathew said and glanced at Kate’s mug. She just raised questioning eyebrow at him.

“I may or may not have had someone to trace your phone for me.” Mathew said in apologetic tone. Kate almost spit out her tea hearing that.

“Mathew?! You WHAT?!” Kate yelled and stood up.

‘Something’s wrong, Katherine.’ Kate faintly heard Lucifer’s voice in her head.

“I just needed to know that you are safe. You shouldn’t be around that guy.” Mathew said before Kate could react to Lucifer’s voice in head.

“This is his place isn’t it?” Mathew said. Kate wanted to laugh.

“Yeah. Sure, whatever.” Kate laughed.

“How about we go? I don’t want to leave you here.” Mathew said. Kate looked down at him. Taking sip of her tea she turned it around in her mouth before swallowing.

“How about no? I am feeling pretty good here.” Kate almost immediately regretted saying that because suddenly she felt so tired.

‘Get him away…’ Lucifer’s voice seemed to be so far.

“How about, you leave Mathew. I am tired. Seriously.” Kate said and rubbed her temples.

“Are you sure? Doesn’t seem that you are okay.” Mathew got up too.

“I think I have to lie down…” Kate mumbled to herself and used wall to steady herself.

“I don’t think that I should leave you here, alone.” Mathew reached towards her but not really touching.

“I am not alone…” Kate whispered.

“What? Is he here?” Mathew asked cautiously. _Not really_ , Kate thought.

“Kate, come on. You’ll be safer with me.” Mathew insisted.

“No. I can't.” Kate said and stumbled in her room with Mathew staying in doorway.

‘Kathe--rine, listen to m…ee...’ distorted voice said in girl’s head.

“Lucifer…” Kate mouthed and sat on the end of her bed blinking couple of times. With roll of her neck Kate looked at the mirror. Seeing blurry silhouette of Lucifer in it. She could make out that he was saying something but she had no idea what. Mathew raised questioning eyebrow at her.

“What… I can't hear you…” Kate mumbled and Mathew thought that girl clearly wasn’t reacting as he thought she would. Kate stood up from bed on week legs. Stumbled towards the mirror and fell hard to her hands and knees.

“What did you do to me?” Kate asked in shaky tone and glared daggers at Mathew.

“I can't let you live with monster that you call friend, Kate.” Mathew smiled and kneeled next to her putting loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Come on now. Get dressed.” Mathew gently laid hand on her shoulder. Kate shook her head in no.

“Get. Dressed. Kate. We don’t have all night.” Mathew said sternly.

“No…” Kate tried to get up but couldn’t. Mathew rolled eyes at her antics. Kate was glancing at the mirror all the time. He followed her line of sight.

“You do look nice on all four.” Mathew chuckled.

“But up you get.” Mathew said soon after and encircled his arms around her waist to pick her up.

“No, no, no. Please! Don’t!” Kate whimpered and kicked around.

“Stay. Fucking. Still.” Mathew growled. Kate didn’t cease to stop screaming and kicking. Her hands desperately trying to reach for the mirror that was empty now. All she could see now was her tear stained face and Mathew holding her above the ground.

“It’s for your own good!” Mathew said and threw Kate on bed. She shrieked in fear.

“Why are you doing this?!” Kate asked her eyes darting to the mirror all the time.

“Why are you still awake?!” Mathew asked to himself.

“What?!” Kate yelled.

“Why. Are. You. Not. Knocked. Out. Yet.” Mathew said through gritted teeth and climbed on bed towards Kate.

“No. No. No!“ Kate said and tried to cover her face. Mathew was standing above her and reaching for a vase that was adoring Kate’s nightstand.

“Please, don’t!” Kate pleaded tears flowing freely.

“You didn’t want to come willingly. And I just want to protect you!” Mathew said and pulled back his arm with vase in it.

“No!” Kate yelled and trashed around.

“Keep still!” Mathew yelled at her but she didn’t stop. Grabbing her hands in one of his and straddling her with his body Mathew swung back to hit Kate in the head.

“LUCIFER!!!” was last shrilling scream that escaped Kate’s mouth before everything went dark.


	27. ⛧⛧⛧XXVII⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors!  
> Enjoy!

Kate woke up with deadly headache. Never in her life, had she felt something similar to this ache. Kate looked around hoping that last night was a bad dream. Until she realized that she had no idea _where_ was she. Everything seemed dark except for one flickering light bulb in the middle of the room. Fear was taking over her body and she let out miserable whimper. Next hour she sat there on the ground and sobbed.

“Where the fuck am I?” Kate sobbed and looked around once more. She couldn’t even make out the opposite wall in the darkened room. Too scared to actually know what was there.

Another hour of self-pity.

Finally she stood on shaky legs and let herself wander to the closest wall on her right. Wall itself was cold, moist. So that meant that the inside was colder compared to whatever was outside. Or that she was underground. Slowly dragging her hands on the wet wall Kate made her way around the room. She learned that it was empty. That meant she was alone. Until her small hands stumbled upon some kind of frame. Was it a door? She desperately tried to find a way how to open them realizing that there was no doorknob. She banged on the door.

“Let me out!” Kate yelled and banged on the door again.

“Please! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Kate continued and slid down on the floor next to them.

“Please!” she sobbed quietly to empty room.

“Lucifer?” she asked to nobody in particular. Nothing.

“Are you there?” she asked again.

Nothing.

‘Please, help me…’ was her last thought before she fell asleep once more lulled by her own sobs.

 

Girl was somewhat sleeping peacefully until she was woken by sound coming from other side of the door. Kate quickly retracted from the door and run to sit at the furthest side of the room counting from doors.

“Kate, baby, don’t run from me!” Mathew’s voice cooed.

“Why am I here?” Kate hissed.

“Rude. Need to teach you some manners.” Mathew mumbled.

“Today you are my guest.” Mathew said soon after.

“I don’t want to be your guest.” Kate spat still leaning against the wall. Mathew stepped into the light.

“Be a nice guest and I will feed you.” Mathew smiled. Mentioning food Kate come to realization that she’s hungry.

“How long was I out?” Kate asked instead.

“Around two days.” Mathew shrugged.

“Be a nice girl and c’mere.” Mathew cocked his head to side.

“Are you alone in here?” Kate tried to think rational and looked around dark room once again.

“Yes.” Mathew smiled and stepped back into the dark to reach for something. Kate swallowed and kept an eye on him. Coming back to light Mathew was holding some kind of tray in his hands.

“See? Here is food.” Mathew said putting tray down on the ground where she could see it. Kate cautiously took one step towards it.

“That’s right. There is no danger here.” Mathew smiled at her, his hands behind his back. Kate slowly went to the tray and wanted to reach for it when Mathew grabbed her hands.

“Ah.Ah. Ah.” Mathew tsked at her.

“First you need to be nice and have your nutriments.” Mathew cooed and showed that he was holding some pills in his other hand.

“What are they?” Kate gulped.

“Something to calm your mind. Similar to the ones you already use.” Mathew smiled. If at start Kate thought that that smile was lovely then now it made her only shiver. Kate shook her head.

“Kate, come on. Be a nice girl and take these.” Mathew gave her another forced smile.

“No. I don’t need them anymore.” Kate said and tried to wiggle her hand out of Mathew’s grip.

“Stay. Still.” Mathew gritted through his teeth when he grew annoyed of her wiggling. Kate didn’t stop.

“That’s enough!” He yelled and pushed her on the ground. Then straddled her body and gripped her jaw.

“You will behave and take these God damned pills! Understand?!” Mathew forced pills in her mouth.

“Swallow.” He ordered. Kate shook her head again.

“Swallow!” he yelled and griped her throat. Kate franticly nodded and tried to swallow nasty pills. Taste was horrible.

“Show me.” Mathew narrowed his eyes at her. She complied. Her mouth now empty.

“Good girl, I knew you would do it for me.” Mathew smiled and petted her head.

“Can I have water?” Kate whispered. Mathew cocked eyebrow as if waiting for something.

“Please.” Kate added. He seemed pleased by it.

“Food or water. You choose.” Mathew shrugged.

“F-food.” Kate mumbled. She needed energy if she wanted to get out of this place.

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch that.” Mathew grinned at girl.

“I choose food. Please.” Kate said. Mathew smiled at her and pushed the tray with foot closer to Kate. She slowly reached for piece of bread. Mathew groaned.

“Could you be faster?” He asked impatiently. Kate just looked at him with big eyes.

“Fine.” Men said sharply and dumped all food off of tray. Taking now empty tray with him, he glanced at Kate.

“Bon appetite.” He smiled and turned around to leave the room.

“Mathew…” Kate silently said his name. Mathew looked over his shoulder to look at small female.

“Can I-I get an m-mirror?” Kate whispered.

“P-please.” She quickly added.

“Why? To look at yourself?” Mathew laughed. Girl just nodded.

“That is called ‘being selfish’, Kate. No, you cannot.” Mathew continued onward.

“Please, I beg of you!” Kate got up on her unsteady legs. Tears gathering in her once bright eyes.

“No!” Mathew laughed.

“Get down and eat now. Don’t make me to take away that food.” Mathew chided. Kate just felt broken and fell to her knees again.

“’Atta girl.” Mathew smiled and was gone.

“I am dead, aren’t I?” Kate said and poked baked potatoes in front of her. Well, this was her only food and who knows when she will get more, this is her only way how to actually survive through this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100+ reads. It means so much!!!  
> I love that fact that everybody hates Mathew. But come on, its not a bad dick, tho! xD


	28. ⛧⛧⛧XXVIII⛧⛧⛧

In the dark room Kate had no concept of time. She didn’t even know when day was and when was night. Was it a week or month already since she was stuck here? She was fed once a day; at least that’s what she thought. From time to time Mathew came in to take her to bathroom that wasn’t better than darkened room.

When Mathew felt in generous mood he asked her if there was something else that she needed. And every time her answer was- mirror. Nothing else.

“Mirrors only make people greedy and filthy.” Mathew once answered her request.

“Why do you even need a mirror? You know that you are beautiful, right babe?” Mathew kneeled to her eye level and softly touched her cheek. Kate turned away from his touch.

“Don’t touch me!” she spat at him.          

“That is no way to speak to your boyfriend, Kate.” Mathew laughed at her.

“OH YEAH?! Tell me, which boyfriend keeps his girlfriend locked up, hm?!” Kate got up and sat down further away from him.

“Why do you hate me, Kate?” Mathew sighted.

“Question is, why wouldn’t I?” girl rolled her eyes. Somehow she realized that there is no way of getting out.

“I have done nothing bad to you.” Mathew said.

“Are you sure?” Kate said and narrowed her eyes at him, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“What do I have to do to make you love me again?” Mathew sighted. Love him again? Did she love him in the first place?

“Get me a mirror. And don’t give me those pills.” Kate said and pulled her knees closer to chest.

“The pills… I cannot do that. They are helping you to stay healthy.” Mathew said and stepped into the light. Kate remained in her dark corner.

“You mean they get my head fogged for time being until you give me next dose? Is that what healthy means to you?!” Kate couldn’t understand him.

“Pills are off the table, Kate. You can't ask anything more about them. As for the mirror.” Mathew pointed at her. Kate looked at him with little hope in her eyes.

“You have to earn it.” He said smugly. The little hope she had now had vanished.

“What do you want?” Kate asked skeptically and moved around the room staying close to walls.

“Nothing much.” Mathew’s eyes followed her movements.

“Do some things for me.” He smirked.

“Like?” she was in no mood to bargain with him.

“First, you are to be my girlfriend.” He still smirked at her. She had known that he wouldn’t be stated with just one thing.

“Next?” She wanted to know.

“Not that easy. You have to agree with each step to get to the next one.” He grinned at her. What?! _Is he mad_? Seeing her silence Mathew cocked eyebrow at her.

“Do you want that stupid mirror or not?”

“FINE!” she yelled.

“No, no, I want to hear it properly.” Mathew smiled at her.

Taking deep breath Kate looked at the ground and said:

“I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Okay. And now one more time because you didn’t look at me.” He teased.

“I’ll be your girlfriend, Mathew.” Kate said and gave him cold look.

“Was it that so hard?” Mathew cooed.

“Next.” Kate said through gritted teeth.

“Start acting like a girlfriend should, darling. So drop that attitude of yours.” Mathew said and crossed his hands on his chest. Kate rolled her head, earning some cracking of bones and slowly came closer to Mathew. He wasn’t scared of her, she had no power.

“Just because I am your girlfriend on demand doesn’t mean that I love you, Matty.” Kate cooed softly.

“That’s first.” Mathew was unfazed by her.

“Boyfriend dearest, when can I have my big mirror?” Kate said with fake smile.

“Big mirror? Like in full-length?” Mathew laughed.

“Yes.” Kate answered.

“You surely are greedy.” He snickered.

“Don’t you want me to love you?” Kate asked.

“Give me the mirror and I will love you.” She said slowly not really wanting to actually say it. But the mirror right now was more important.

“Fine. But don’t think that mirrors gonna be here all the time. I can't let you to get used to these fancy things.” Mathew chided. Kate didn’t answer, just nodded.

“C’mere.” Mathew held out his hands as if asking her to come and hug him.

“I know you want to.” He teased. How could he act like this, that sick fuck!

Kate slowly made her way to him and recurrently wrapped her hands around his body.

“You need a bath, babe.” Mathew chuckled.

“I can manage.” Kate lied.

“If you say so. Now I have to go and leave you. I hope you won't miss me much.” He smiled and let girl go.

“Gonna miss you till the sun and back.” She gave him forced smile.

“Love ya’.” Mathew kissed her forehead and finally left. She felt sick to her stomach.

Right now she had a small chance to get mirror. Now, what about the pills? Mathew always checked if she had swallowed them or not. And if it turns that she hadn’t, well let’s just say that there is going to be more bruises on her fragile body.


	29. ⛧⛧⛧XXIX⛧⛧⛧

Next time when Mathew came in the dark room there was no mirror with him only food and pills. If that didn’t put a frown on Kate’s face then she had no idea what could.

“Not gonna even say hi to your boyfriend?” Mathew chuckled and putted tray of food on the ground.

“Good morning, day, afternoon, evening, night. Not that I am one to know the time.” Kate spat at him and tried to rearrange her dirty clothes.

“Well it’s lunch time.” Mathew smiled at her.

“So you feed me once a day at lunch time?” Kate mused.

“Yes. You need energy don’t you?” Mathew retored.

“Yes. Clearly once a day is _enough_.” Came sarcastic reply from girl.

“Watch your tone, Kate.” Mathew warned.

“Or what?! You gonna hit me again? Maybe throw me around the room? Or.. Or poke me some more with knife?” Kate yelled and counted on her fingers.

“You should be glad that you are alive, Kate.” Mathew sighted.

“Now get to eating. I don’t have all day.” Mathew groaned. Kate stayed silent. What could she possibly do? She wasn’t at the best health right now. Slowly sitting on the floor Kate cautiously reached for piece of bread. Swallowing the dry food Kate brought her eyes up to Mathew who impatiently was tapping floor with his left foot.

“What?” Mathew barked. Kate looked down again.

“I was just wondering…” Kate said quietly.

“About?” Mathew crossed his arms on his chest.

“About the mirror…” She answered. Truth be told, she now thought that getting a mirror was impossible.

“It will be around soon enough.” Mathew said absentmindedly. _So there is a chance for it?_

“Are you done with your food?” Mathew asked soon after. The tray was barely half empty. Swallowing the last piece of food she could grab before he asked that, Kate nodded her head. Honestly, she wasn’t even close to be done eating.

“Open up.” Mathew said. Kate was kneeling on the floor in front of Mathew and opening her mouth. She felt like a whore. Closing her eyes she held her breath. Mathew leaned closer to her grabbing her chin gently.

“You look so hot right now.” He mumbled. Kate shivered, pleading to whom ever be listening, that he didn’t take it any further than his thoughts.

“Your medicine.” He said and putted four pills in her open mouth, and with a gentle push on her chin he closed her mouth.

“Swallow.” Mathew said small smile playing on his lips. Kate opened her eyes but didn’t swallow the medicine.

“For me.” He asked smiling at her and looking in her light eyes. Kate swallowed the damned pills and stared back at him. His eyes turning darker. Kate wanted to get away from him, now! Taking stronger hold of her chin and grabbing her small frame with other, Mathew pulled her up and crushed his lips to hers. Kate tried to push him away, but the way he was holding her tight against him, made it impossible.

“Come on, I know you want to…” Mathew mumbled against her lips, soon attacking her neck.

“No! Get away!” Kate yelled and trashed in his arms.

“I can't forget about your lips since I kissed you.” He said in her ear.

“Don’t! Please! I beg of you!” Kate whimpered not holding her tears in anymore. Still relentless in her trashing. Mathew groaned and, pushing her away, he rolled his eyes at her.

“Yeah, well, it’s more fun if you are willing.” He pointed at her. She shook her head.

“How the hell can you do this?! Has Jophiel no say it the actions you do?!” Kate yelled and whipped her mouth in her hands.

“Jophiel?” Mathew questioned. Right know Kate didn’t care if she wasn’t supposed to know that.

“I know that she’s there!” Kate pointed at Mathew.

“You must be insane.” Mathew said and raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Hundred percent sure that she is there right now!” Kate said seriously.

“There? Jophiel? Who are you talking about?” Mathew didn’t understand. Was she really crazy?

“Here! She has to be here.” Kate said and circled around Mathew.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kate and Mathew both looked at it. At the same time girl tried to get further away from door.

“What?!” Mathew barked. There was a sound that indicated that the door was being opened.

“Boss. There is some lady saying that she knows ya.” Somebody said.

“Who’s she?” Mathew asked.

“Not sure, but she calls herself… what was it?..” person seemed to think for a moment.

“For the love of God, spit it out!” Mathew rolled his eyes.

“She called herself Jophiel?” person said. Mathew looked at Kate with raised eyebrow. Kate just stared at the door with shocked expression all over her face.

“Say that I will be there shortly.” Mathew answered still looking at Kate. The doors shut close again.

“I will talk to you later, _Kate_.” Mathew said in dangerously low voice. Kate looked at him and swallowed.

She’s screwed.

That’s not it.

She’s fucking dead.

 

 

_Who is Jophiel and why she is here?_


	30. ⛧⛧⛧XXX⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this early, but dont worry it's only good news, because I will be posting two chapters today.  
> You can wait second chapter around the regular posting time. Just heads up!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, people of the void, our Devil is right here...

With roll of his neck he exited the room where Kate was held. Walking down the darkened hall he reached some doors again and went through them. There he was welcomed by a bright and warm light of an office like room. In room was sitting three other men, all dressed in black.

“Where is she?” Mathew asked one of his employees. One of three men inclined his head towards another door.

“She’s there, boss. Keeps on saying that she immediately needs to speak with ya.” Said one of the men. Mathew just nodded and went to the shown door. Before he could reach for the door knob, he heard woman‘s voice from other side.

“I have no time for this, you mortal! I have important things to do! Where is Mathew?!” came yelled phrase.

Mathew rolled his eyes and stepped into next room.

“What is this all yelling about?” he asked before his eyes could land on the woman.

“Mathew! Finally! Tell your dogs to get off of me!” woman yelled and slapped away some guy’s hand.

“Stand down, men.” Mathew merely said and eyed woman.

She had blond straight hair till her lower back. Piercing blue eyes were looking at him, somehow challenging. Plump red lips, that didn’t seem to stop smiling, as tall as himself. She looked quite petite, but it seemed she had enough strength to deal with his men all by herself. Dressed in white leather jacket with black shirt underneath. Her long legs where caged in black jeans. Of course black high heeled boots to finish the look. Mathew was sure that she could run in those if needed. All the time sending vibes that kind of said that she had power.

“ _Do I_ know you?” Mathew asked and crossed his hands on chest.

“It doesn’t matter if you know me or not, Mathew.” Woman said and gave him a charming smile.

“You clearly know my name, but who are you?” Mathew asked and pointed at her.

“Jophiel. Pleased to meet you, as they say.” Jophiel held out her hand.

“Yes. Likewise. Why are you here?” Mathew shook her hand and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

“Could we talk in private?” Jophiel glanced at Mathew’s men.

“Of course.” Mathew said. Jophiel smiled at him.

“Search her.” He said before she could take a step. One man held gun at her while the other searched her. Jophiel just chuckled at this.

“I don’t think that this is necessary.” She shrugged at Mathew.

“She’s clear, boss.” One man said.

“See?” Jophiel answered in cocky tone.

“Fine. Come with me.” Mathew eyed her one more time before turning to exit room.

 

Both of them were standing in office room now.

“Did you give the poor child her mirror?” Jophiel asked as soon the doors were closed.

“How do you know about that?” Mathew eyed her.

“I am here to help you out, to put it like that.” Jophiel shrugged.

“ _Who_ _the fuck_ are you and _why_ are you here?” Mathew said dangerously and leaned near her face. She didn’t seem to be threatened.

“Listen here, boy!” Jophiel said in her own dangerous tone and pointed finger at his face. Cautiously Mathew took step back.

“The girl you keep _there_ locked in,” Jophiel said and now pointed at the door.

“Has nothing to do with this.” She said calmly but with confidence in her voice. Mathew raised eyebrow at her. What the fuck was she talking about?

“All these years, I have tried to lead you, guide you. Just to throw it all away!” Jophiel turned around swiftly and rubbed her temples.

“Why are you so stupid, Mathew!” she was suddenly back at his side and gave his head a slap.

“What is wrong with you, lady?!” Mathew exclaimed and rubbed his head.

“You are to help the poor girl, not starve her to death!” Jophiel rolled her eyes.

“But she’s crazy, mental, and mad!” Mathew said.

“Your point is invalid.” Jophiel said and crossed her hands on her chest while walking around the room.

“You want the girl and her to love you.” Jophiel said matter of factly.

“Yes?” Mathew answered and swallowed thickly.

“But she doesn’t love you.” Jophiel stated once again.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Mathew groaned.

“You help me and I help you, deal?” Jophiel said and stopped in front of him, stretching her hand out again.

“What kind of help?” Mathew asked her, looking at her out stretched hand and then at her face.

“Doesn’t matter, I won't ask much from you, no need to worry. But for you, let’s just say that I know _somebody_ who can help you with that love of yours.” Jophiel smiled at him and outstretched her hand again.

“I don’t know why I trust you…” Mathew looked in her crystal like eyes.

“I am told that it’s my charm.” Jophiel smiled coyly at him.

“Do we have a deal or not, mortal?” Jophiel looked at him as if daring Mathew to accept.

Mathew cocked his eyebrow at her choice of words but then looked down at her hand and shaking it, he accepted her deal.

“Deal.”

At that Jophiel smiled triumphantly and soon after her smiled dropped.

“Give her that damned mirror!” she chided him.

“Yes, right away.” Mathew said and turned to leave the room. Before he could open the doors something was thrown at him.

“AND DON’T GIVE THIS SHIT TO HER EITHER!!!” Jophiel yelled and she had thrown bottle of pills at Mathew’s back.

“How did you--?” Mathew asked looking down at the pills on the floor.

“They were in your pocket.” She mumbled annoyed.

“Leave me now! Move!” Jophiel raised her voice and Mathew disappeared from room.


	31. ⛧⛧⛧XXXI⛧⛧⛧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and the last chapter that I gonna post today.

Kate wasn’t sure what was happening. She hadn’t been fed or given any pills in what was like last 24 hours she assumed. She just felt so tired now. Could it be that pills where wearing off?

“Get up!” Mathew’s voice awakened Kate from her slumber on the cold floor.

“Here is your stupid mirror.” Mathew pointed at the big mirror that stood in the light. Kate looked at him with wide eyes. Next she scrambled up and run to mirror. She couldn’t believe it, with trembling hands she traced the heavy and thick frame of the mirror.

“Thank you.” Kate mumbled in small voice.

“Not a proper thank you, babe.” Mathew said now standing behind her.

“Wha--?” Kate shivered when Mathew’s hands came upon her hips.

“Just a little taste..” Mathew murmured against her neck.

“DON’T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER MATHEW!” came voice from around the room. So there were speakers and cameras in room. Hmm, what else?

Mathew’s hands immediately were gone from Kate.

“Did you hear that too? Who is out there? Who is she?” Kate had so many questions.

“Shut it! You know it, somehow. I got you that God damned mirror, so shut it!” Mathew barked at her.

“THAT MIRROR WAS NOT DAMNED BY FATHER.” Came the same voice from speakers this time a tad more annoyed.

Lucifer would have said the same. Who was out there? Wait…

“Jophiel?” Kate asked cautiously to the room.

“SO HE HAS TOLD YOU HASN’T HE?” voice said. Kate just nodded eagerly.

“WELL, HE NEVER ACTUALLY FOLLOWED _RULES_.” Out came sight, disordered by speakers.

 _He made his own._ Kate smiled fondly at her thought.

“How do you know each other?” Mathew asked and turned Kate to face him.

“I.. I actually.. I don’t know her. I was told about her.” Kate said and played with her nimble fingers. Mathew rolled his eyes and went out of the room. Kate heard locks falling in their places as the doors shut closed once again. Kate stared at it. Why didn’t he bring her food? No, that’s not it. Why didn’t he bring any pills? She looked behind herself and glanced at the mirror.

Then with giddy smile she run to the mirror. Giving herself a look over she realized how bad she looked. But right now she didn’t care about it.

It felt unreal. She had lost all hope. But now…

‘Lucifer…’ she thought of his name because right now she didn’t trust her voice. Swallowing hard she stared in the mirror.

Just a reflection of broken girl. Tattered clothes, dirty skin covered in bruises, dark circles around her once bright eyes.

Was she even the person that she used to be?

Does she deserve to be freed?

Wasn’t she just crazy girl imagining all this?

Maybe this is just bad dream? And soon she’ll wake up back at her bedroom in parent’s house?

Girl putted face in her hands and sighted.

“Are you even there?” she whispered. He is King of Hell after all; maybe He was gone forever. He was doing this against his will.

“Lucifer?” Kate cleared her throat and asked in small voice. Still nothing. Could it be that medicine was still in her system?

Next minute Kate closed her eyes in pain. There was loud ringing in her ears and feeling that her head was being ripped apart. She winced in pain and groaned.

“The hell?” she whimpered in pain. What the fuck did Mathew give her this time? Or maybe her body has become addicted to the pills?!

 

**At Mathew’s Office**

“So, why does she need that mirror?” Mathew asked Jophiel.

“Did you feed her?” Jophiel asked instead.

“No, I just gave her that damned mirror.” Mathew shrugged. Jophiel rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

“Can you stop that?!” Mathew whined.

“Suck it up and feed the poor girl. We are here to help her!” Jophiel chided him. Mathew ordered few of his man to place food in Kate’s room.

“Why were you giving her those pills in the first place?” Jophiel asked as she sat down at the table.

“She said, that she sometimes used them, doctor prescribed those pills, and, you know, she didn’t take them regularly so I thought that maybe different dose was needed.” Mathew shrugged.

“Clearly you are an idiot, not doctor, Mathew.” Jophiel said matter of factly and smiled sweetly at him.

“Who are you to call me an idiot all the time?” Mathew pointed at her.

“Pointing is rude, mortal. Thought you knew that much.” Jophiel said and swatted his hand away.

“Mortal? Who are you?” Mathew asked and crossed his hands.

“Your brain is too weak to actually comprehend the idea of what I am. Or what that girl is struggling in there with.” Jophiel tiled her head to the side. Mathew stared at her with wide eyes.

“Why is everybody so God damn crazy here?!” Mathew exclaimed and threw his hands in air.

“Father doesn’t damn people for no reason.” Jophiel shrugged and looked at her nails.

“Just tell me who the fuck are you?!” Mathew said in dangerously low tone.

“Why don’t we ask your dear Katherine that question?” Jophiel suggested.

 

Five minutes later both of them were standing in front of Kate.

“Hello, child.” Jophiel smiled at girl. Kate cautiously looked at woman and then to Mathew.

“Brother…” Jophiel murmured under her breath. Kate and Mathew cocked their heads.

“Do ask your question, Mathew.” Jophiel elbowed him not too fondly. He gasped at pain. Jophiel winced at her mistake and putted her hand on his shoulder and looked at Kate apologetically.

“I tend to forget how fragile human body is.” Jophiel smiled. Kate grinned in response.

“Who is she, Kate?” Mathew said and straightened.

“Guardian angel…” Kate whispered.

“Well, she’s your advisor.” Kate said louder so that Mathew could hear it.

“Advisor? For what?” Mathew looked at Kate.

“For whatever you need.” Kate shrugged. Mathew eyed Jophiel. Angel’s eyes all the time seemed to be trained on something else.

“He needs to get back.” Jophiel said and glanced at Kate now.

“What?” Kate didn’t understand.

“Don’t you see him?” Jophiel asked.

“See what?” Mathew asked.

“No…o..” Kate slowly shook her head, eyes on angel in front of her.

“Idiot! When isn’t the medicine leaving her body?” Jophiel whipped at Mathew’s head once again. Kate looked taken aback.

“Sorry. My brother really wants to speak with you, Katherine.” Jophiel smiled at girl. Kate looked at her, mouth agape.

“And really angry with you.” Jophiel turned to Mathew.

“Me? Who?” Mathew looked at her questiongly.

“The pills?” Jophiel asked again.

“Almost done with them. Like, I don’t know, hour? Two tops, though. Maybe less.” He shrugged. Jophiel rolled her eyes then spoke.

“I should be the one that guides him on the path that leads to Heaven, but this idiot over here, took some pills for himself. Therefor I could not help him nor guide him.” She explained looking to Kate.

“What are you talking about?” Mathew asked.

“I think that the fact that he is going to Hell is inevitable now.” Jophiel said sadly.

“Is your work here done?” Kate asked out of curiosity.

“Not until he is dead, child.” Jophiel smiled.

“I am still here!” Mathew exclaimed.

“Then can you leave?” Jophiel asked. Mathew simply left the room. Kate was amazed about how she could just tell it and he did it.

Kate felt that she could breathe again when Mathew had left the room.

“You wouldn’t be in here if Mathew would have had played nice and didn’t take the pills.” Jophiel explained after a moment. Kate just nodded trying to comprehend everything.

“And Lucifer is very angry with me right now.” Jophiel said taking a side glance.

“Is he here?” Kate asked in small voice letting her eyes travel around the room.

“Yes.” Jophiel smiled as she suddenly saw the happiest girl in world standing in front of her.

“He has always been there, standing behind you ever since I and Mathew saw you.” Jophiel said and held Kate’s hands.

So he didn’t abandon her after all.

“Hey, Lucifer…” Kate whispered with tears in her eyes and even thought she couldn’t see or hear him.

_There is hope after all…_


	32. ⛧⛧⛧XXXII⛧⛧⛧

After that Kate was left alone. _Just her and Lucifer._ Well, she couldn’t actually see Him yet but she was close to it. And right now she was sitting in front of the mirror and waiting when the pills will finally wear off and she see the Devil after this long ass time.

Kate had been sitting for a while silently humming some tune to herself. She was alone with her thoughts and humming until a voice in her head said:

‘And now it is stuck in my head too.’

“Lucifer!” Kate yelled in excitement and stood up looking in the mirror.

“Hello, darling.” Lucifer smiled appearing in reflection.

“I fucking missed you!” Kate cried shedding few tears. Right now all she wanted to do was to actually hug the Devil.

“Missed you too, little brat.” Lucifer smiled affectionately at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked soon after in serious tone. Kate nodded and smiled at him whipping away her tears that didn’t seem to stop flowing.

“And here I thought my sister has more humanity in her.” Lucifer mumbled.

“I am fine, Lucifer, really.” She smiled at Him never taking her eyes off of Him.

“Katherine, I saw _every single thing_ that he did to you and I could do nothing about it.” He stepped closer in reflection thinking how to punish Mathew in thousands of new ways.

“I don’t care. The fact that you tried is enough for me, Luce.” Kate said and putted her hand on the mirror.

“Besides, I'm alive.” She smiled. Lucifer just narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why is Jophiel here?” Kate asked.

She shouldn’t have asked that. Question that she will regret all her life.

“You can't stay here and so can't I.” he stated. _Well, yeah._

“What’s going on?” Kate asked and took away her hand.

‘I can't really talk with you.’ Lucifer said in her head, reflection of him gone.

‘Why?’ Kate asked.

‘Jophiel can hear me.’ Lucifer explained.

‘Okay. What do I do?’ Kate asked.

‘Leave everything to me. All I ask from you is to hold on a little longer, Katherine.’

‘How long?’ she asked and swallowed lump in her throat. God, she didn’t want to be here any much longer.

‘Two more days. Can you do that?’ he asked her. Girl just nodded at that.

‘Is Jophiel bad and evil?’ Kate asked without thinking. She could hear Devil’s laugh in her head.

‘She comes from Heaven, darling. She’s just a soldier that trails behind dad like lost puppy.’ Lucifer laughed.

‘I knew that.’ Kate mumbled; annoyed by her own stupidity.

‘Now, listen closely.’ Lucifer started and explained his plan to her and what she needed to do.

 

‘But why are we doing this?’ Kate thought while sitting in front of a mirror.

‘Dad is not happy with my vacation.’ Lucifer stated.

‘Vacation?’ Kate wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it.

‘Yes, leave it at that.’ He said absentmindedly.

‘So what are you to say?’ he asked instead.

‘That you left. If asked, I don’t know where you are.’ Kate thought.

“But where are you, actually?” Kate whispered.

‘Not in Hell. You know that already. On vacation. Or on my way to vacation.’ Lucifer simply answered.

‘And why don’t you have..a…aa.. physical from, like Jophiel?’ Kate wondered.

‘Dad _sent_ her here. She _was given_ that disturbingly hot body.’

‘Eww… I didn’t need to hear that.’ Kate winced in disgust. Kate actually had so many questions for Him. But she felt too tired to ask them; also it reminded her of the first real talk she had with Him.

Next moment the doors opened and Mathew came in with food and also Jophiel. Some kind of argument going on between them.

“I could do this on my own, Mathew.” Jophiel hissed.

“I don’t think that’s a very wise idea.” Mathew pointed to her.

‘If only he knew to whom he’s speaking with.’ Lucifer scoffed in Kate’s head.

“I have clearly failed to give some wisdom to you. Did your mother drop you as a child while I wasn’t looking?” Jophiel asked.

“What the hell are you talking about?! Again!” Mathew whined. Jophiel just rolled her eyes and looked at Kate.

“Hello there.” Angel smiled at her.

“Hi.” Kate smiled and got up.

“Did you have a talk with dear brother of mine?” Jophiel asked fondly. Kate nodded.

“Very good. Here is some food.” Jophiel said pulling the tray of food from Mathew’s hands and gently placing it on the floor.

_Why is she so nice? Are all angels like that?_

‘She has failed. Angel of wisdom has failed in her duty. I said that dad’s peasant protective initiative is going to fail sooner or later.’ Lucifer snickered.

“Why are you bringing me more food? Didn’t you just already feed me?” Kate asked cautiously.

“Yes.” Mathew barked at her. Jophiel rolled her eyes and face palmed.

“Can you leave?” she asked Mathew. With a stare sent in Jophiel’s way, Mathew left the room.

“Lucifer asked me to bring you more food.” Angel explained.

“Did he?” Kate blushed a little.

‘Yes.’

“Yes.”

Lucifer and Jophiel answered in same time. And that was the last thing she heard from Ruler of the Hell for a while.

“Thank you.” Kate mumbled. Mostly to Lucifer but for Jophiel’s help too, kind of.

“So where is he?” Jophiel asked casually.

_Well… that was straight forward._

“Who?” Kate acted as a fool.

“My brother, Lucifer. Your guardian angel?” Jophiel asked not impressed.

“Oh, him. I don’t know.” Kate shrugged. She didn’t know truth be told.

“Listen. I wouldn’t be here in the first place if Lucifer haven’t had acted so foolishly.” Jophiel stepped closer to Kate.

“Is he not here?” Kate asked. Lucifer had said that He isn’t always around but most of the time He is.

Jophiel glanced around the room.

“Not that I am aware.” Angel answered.

“Oh. Then I don’t know where he is. Check Hell maybe.” Kate furrowed her eyebrows.

“Hell. Hell? HELL?! You must be kidding me!” Jophiel yelled at her.

“You insolent child!” Jophiel continued and rounded Kate like vultures round dying bodies.

“YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO INTERFERE WITH GOD’S DECISIONS!” Jophiel boomed, her voice echoing around the empty room.

“I am an Angel. Therefore you answer me without lying! Or be condemned to suffer in Hell!” Jophiel threatened. _Okay, Lucifer **did not** prepare her for this pep talk._

“Yes, ma’am.” Kate swallowed thickly.

“Where. Is he?” Jophiel asked in deadly tone.

“I don’t know.” Kate murmured.

“Just think about all the things He has done. How many people he has tortured.” Jophiel started.

_But those people deserved it, didn’t they?_

“He just poisons your mind. You have no chance of getting to Heaven.” Angel continued.

“He’s your brother!” Kate exclaimed.

“Yes. But he needs to get back to his domain.” Jophiel explained and stepped closer to girl.

“Do you really want _Devil_ as your guardian angel?” Jophiel said in dangerous tone and gave Kate deadly glare.

 

“ _More than everything_ …” Kate breathed and everything went dark.


	33. ⛧⛧⛧XXXIII⛧⛧⛧

Kate woke up with head ache. Since she had arrived here, that started to seem like normal thing. Tiredly she pulled her aching bones to mirror once again. What the fuck happen to her?

“Sorry, I should have been there.” Lucifer murmured from the reflection.

“You are not supposed to be in the mirror, Luce.” Kate said tiredly.

“I know. Bloody hell, didn’t think that Jophiel would hit you but then again she’s _my_ sister.” Lucifer mused. Kate chuckled at that.

“Okay, mister. You can go now, before she sees you.” Kate smiled and stared up at him.

“She’s not here, for now.” Lucifer said.

“Alright. Just please tell me that you will get me out by tomorrow.” Kate yawned and winced in pain.

“I promise. You have my word.” Lucifer held up his left hand.

“She called me an insolent child, can you believe?” Kate chuckled again putting her hand to her busted lip.

“I can imagine. You look terrible by the way.” Lucifer laughed.

“Yeah, well. I can't remember when was the last time I had descent bath.” Kate pointed out.

“I shouldn’t have let him in that night.” Kate murmured after a moment.

“Fates had chosen for it to happen.” Lucifer shrugged and putted his hands in pants pockets.

“Fate. What a funny word.” Kate smiled.

“Jophiel said that I have no chance of getting into Heaven.” She looked up at Devil.

“She was lying.” Lucifer answered.

“Also that you torture people.” Kate said.

“They all deserve that.” He said matter of factly.

“She asked me if I really wanted Devil as my guardian angel.” Kate whispered. That intrigued Devil and He looked at Kate waiting for more.

“And you said?” Lucifer inclined his head towards the girl.

“I didn’t answer.” Kate said.

“You are lying to me, Katherine.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I said, yes.” Kate sighted. Lucifer raised one eyebrow in question.

“What?!” Kate snapped. Lucifer just grinned.

“Oh, come on!” Devil exclaimed. “Tell me, what did you really answered. I bet it was juicy, something that dear Jophiel didn’t expect since she hit you.”

“She asked if I want Devil as my guardian angel... And I answered… I told her…” Kate started again.

“Yes?” Lucifer wanted to know.

“More than everything.” Kate whispered and the doors to the dark room opened once more.

“Brother!” Jophiel exclaimed coming in with Mathew. Kate glanced at the mirror and Lucifer was gone from it.

“Don’t run away from me! We are family after all!” Jophiel laughed.

Mathew looked at angel besides him and raised his eyebrows. Who was she talking to?

“You must realize that He needs to go back to Hell, right?” Jophiel said to Kate.

“I am not stopping Him, if that’s what you are hinting at.” Kate raised her hands in surrender. Jophiel glanced behind the girl.

“He seems to be quite fond of you, human.” Jophiel smiled. “Even if he says otherwise.”

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” Kate said.

“ME NEITHER.” Mathew groaned. Jophiel just rolled her eyes.

“Mathew, sweetheart, shut up.” Angel cooed at him. Man only narrowed his eyes at her.

“Now tell me where He is?” angel looked back at girl and grinned at her.

“I don’t know.” Kate said and took step back.

“Don’t you toy with me!” Jophiel warned.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Ask Mathew, maybe he knows something.” Kate pointed to man next to Angel.

“Don’t drag me into this drama play.” Mathew stepped back.

“You don’t want to end up like yesterday don’t you?” Jophiel reminded.

“You are supposed to be Angel of understanding, wisdom and judgment! Why are you doing this?!” Kate didn’t understand.

“I am, aren’t I?” Jophiel stopped for a moment and thought to herself. She suddenly looked so calm and nice, almost pure.

“You are right. Forgive me; I haven’t acted upon my rights and duties as a peace keeper. I must apologize.” Jophiel said and looked at her feet with regret written all over her face.

“As an Archangel of Wisdom, Understanding and Judgment, mortal, it’s your time to be judged.” Jophiel said and grinned mischievously at Kate and took two steps closer to girl. Kate backed away further.

“Isn’t God the only one who can judge?” Kate asked in small voice.

“I think He will forgive me for this one time, don’t you think?” Jophiel cooed at her.

“Come on, give me break…”Kate whined silently.

‘Change of plans, darling.’ Lucifer’s voice spoke in her head. Kate sighted in relief.

“Brother, you are here.” Jophiel smiled to nothing.

‘Shouldn’t you be in Paradise? Oh, my bad, you are alone there since you banished Adam and Eve, right.’ Kate could hear Lucifer scoffing at Jophiel; in her own head.

“That was rude of you, _brother_.” Jophiel answered.

‘Buy me some time.’ Lucifer spoke to Kate and disappeared.

“He should stop playing hide and seek, you know.” Jophiel said as she didn’t see Lucifer anymore.

“Do tell me what happened in Paradise. I have heard it to be quite interesting.” Kate asked out of blue. _Buy Him some time, for how long?!_

“Don’t you play these stupid games with me, mortal human!” Jophiel warned again.

“I'm not! I am just curious!” Kate said and glanced at Mathew.

“Why did you take the pills?” Kate asked to Mathew. Jophiel turned to him.

“Why am I suddenly dragged into this?” he asked.

“Answer the girl’s question.” Jophiel gritted.

“I--“ Mathew started but was interrupted when some of his men spoke into the intercom speakers.

“BOSS. WE HAVE A PROBLEM.”

There could be heard some gun shots and screams and running and stuff.

“What the Hell is going on there?” Mathew asked and exited the darkened room.

“We are not done here!” Jophiel yelled after him.

“I don’t care! I have other matters to attend right now! Don’t be so God damn clingy.” Mathew pointed at angel before exiting.

“To be clear, Dad didn’t damn me.” Jophiel said quite out of character. Kate just nodded at that.

“Where was I?” angel murmured to herself.

Kate wanted to answer but the Mathew’s voice from speakers was faster:

“JEFF! COME HERE! NOW!!!”

“My. Name. Is. Not. JEFF!!!” Jophiel screamed. “How many times do I have to say that?!” she pulled on her hair and turned on her heel to walk out of the door.

“Katherine.” Came Lucifer’s voice from the mirror when the Angel was gone.

“Lucifer. What’s going on?” Kate asked in trembling voice.

“Do not worry. Everything is under control.” Lucifer assured.


	34. ⛧⛧⛧XXXIV⛧⛧⛧

Kate was sitting patiently in front of the mirror. Trying to ignore distant gun shots and screams from other side of the wall. What was going on out there? Who was shooting? Who was dying?

“Am I going to die?” Kate asked to herself and looked in the mirror. She missed home so dearly suddenly. Next second Kate heard someone behind the door yelling.

“She’s coming! Shoot her!!!”

After that there were several gun shots and then blood freezing screams. Kate pulled her knees closer to her and looked back at the mirror. She counted to hundred when there was explosion blowing out doors and making mirror shatter to pieces. Kate covered her face with her hands trying to protect herself from flying glass.

When she knew the coast was clear she uncovered her face and looked around. To her surprise all the mirror’s shards were floating in midair, not touching or hurting her.

“What the?” Kate poked one shard and it drifted away from her touch until bumped into another and set in motion other pieces.

There was coming some sort of music from the speakers, that was gradually getting louder.

_~ It’s a state of mind, It’s a state of grace_

_Close your eyes, Drift away_

_The nights are warm and the days are long, come,_

_Pretty baby, where you belong._

_The taste of her skin makes you feel alive_

_Drive down to Heaven on the 105_

_Oooh, Everybody needs a little_

_California_

_I can be your California_

_I can be your getaway…~_

“GET OUT!” said some woman’s voice over the music. Kate looked around and slowly rose up to her feet.

The first corridor was full with dead people. Kate stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with hands.

‘You have to move, darling.’ Lucifer said in her head.

“I can't.” Kate choked out a sob.

‘Come on, there is a car waiting for you outside, you have to move.’ Lucifer assured her.

“Promise?” Kate wasn’t sure.

‘Yes. Now run! First turn on the left.’ Lucifer instructed.

Every room or twisted corridor Kate passed was full with dead bodies. Yet she didn’t see Mathew or Jophiel. Where were they? Kate run through long corridor seeing big doors in the far end. Music still blaring loud throughout the building.

“This is it! This is it!” Kate chanted to herself and pushed open doors to be greeted by sun setting down. With a choke of sob she greeted sunlight. Taking deep breath she laughed to herself and spun around.

Music so loud that it was heard from outside too.

“Come on, we don’t have time. Get in.” Said some female standing next to black car.

“I am not going with you.” Kate took step back frightened by the woman with weird knifes in her hands.

“Fine. But when they get back, you die on your own accord.” Woman said and got into the car.

‘Get in the car, Katherine.’ Lucifer said in warning tone.

“Why?” Kate asked out loud.

‘She will take you to safer place.’ Lucifer explained.

“Do you know her?” Kate asked again.

‘Yes.’ Lucifer sighted.

“Promise me?” Kate wanted to be sure.

‘Yes.’ Lucifer said.

“Are you coming, lady, or not?” woman shouted from the car.

“Yes!” Kate yelled and run to car.

So what was this safer place and who was this woman driving her to this place.

 

 

“So you are this girl, whom Lucifer can't stop talking about?” Woman asked after a while.

“Who are you?” Kate asked from back seat.

“Lucifer didn’t tell? I'm Mazikeen.” Woman answered.

“Oh, I am Kate.” Girl tried to smile.

“I know.” Mazikeen answered.

“Where are you taking me?” Kate asked after a moment.

“Somewhere safe.” Mazikeen answered absentmindedly and turned on music.

 _So she wasn’t a talker?_ Kate shrugged and looked out of the window.

 

_~Run away-ay with me_

_Lost souls in revelry_

_Running wild and running free_

_Two kids, you and me_

_Long live the pioneers_

_Rebels and mutineers_

_Go forth and have no fear_

_Come close and lend an ear_

_So, all hail the underdogs_

_All hail the new kids_

_All hail the outlaws_

_Spielbergs and Kubricks_

_It’s our time to make a move_

_It’s our time to make amends_

_It’s our time to break the rules_

_Let’s begin…~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.
> 
> The book is complete.
> 
> But the story is yet to begin.
> 
> Lets meet in the middle.
> 
>  
> 
> Book Two is going to come out about week or two later. I want to take a break and work on second book. Fallow me to have updates on it. I am still going to post some chapters in this book, so you know how I am doing on book two and when it will be out. So basically I am going to tease you from time to time.
> 
> I don't know where to begin, just want to say major thank you to everybody who clickted on this book and spared some time to read it! This last month and a little bit more has been a huge rollercoaster for me and aslo for Katherine.
> 
> Don't fret my children, this is not end. Best is yet to come.


	35. SECOND BOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE!   
> JUST NOTIFYING YOU GUYS!

"I DON'T MIND YOU BY MY SIDE"

_~Angels are coming to  Earth to set things right.~_

Katherine is facing new problems and with Lucifer's help  hope to survive through this Hell she calls Life.

How their feelings will progress, who's gonna make it to the end and which one will be left drowning in their own sorrow?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Please check it out!

And don't forget to leave kuddos and comment!

Thank you so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little shit!


End file.
